The First Stage
by Rosiebear
Summary: KaiSoo / GS/ rate T / Part 3 / Complete / Di atas panggung pertunjukkan. Musik, lagu dan tari menjadi perpaduan yang sempurna. / "Kau bahkan tidak bisa turun dari ranjang ini seorang diri." -Kyungsoo / "Entahlah, aku sendiri tidak mengerti. Hanya saja, setiap kali di dekatnya aku ingin menjadi orang yang sangat baik."-KAI / baca dahulu baru review ya...
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: The First Stage

( **Part 1** )

Author: **Ros** é **Bear**

Main Cast : Kai x Kyungsoo ( **KaiSoo** )

Other Cast: Suho x Baekhyun x Yixing x Chanyeol

Warning! GS. Maaf untuk typo.

Focus on KaiSoo

* * *

 **Start story!**

* * *

Di atas panggung pertunjukkan. Musik, lagu dan tari menjadi perpaduan yang sempurna. Ruangan-ruangan yang indah dengan lukisan di langit-langit, lampu gantung serta tirai merah yang begitu besar.

Panggung itu telah menerima banyak pertunjukkan seni. Ada konser musik klasik, musik populer, resital piano, kabaret, drama musikal hingga pertunjukkan khusus.

Panggung yang begitu megah menjadi pusat perhatian penonton. Tidak hanya itu, pertunjukkan pun menjadi lebih _glamour._

Di sana, panggung besar dengan susunan kursi penonton melingkar. Karpet merah berpola lingkaran teratur menambah kesan mewah, suara langkah kaki bisa diredam karena begitu lembut hingga telinga orang yang menonton pertunjukkan akan terfokus pada panggung yang menjadi pusat perhatian. Penonton tidak akan terganggu oleh pengunjung yang terlambat atau semacamnya.

Dua pekan lagi panggung itu akan digunakan untuk sebuah acara besar menyambut ulang tahun sebuah perguruan tinggi swasta.

Beberapa kepala anak manusia tampak berdiri menatap panggung yang akan memberikan mereka kesempatan besar. Di sana, akan di adakan pertunjukkan besar dimana tidak hanya mata penonton di auditorium yang akan melihatnya, namun juga kamera karena acara akan di tayangkan di televisi.

"Oke! Perayaan 30 tahun kampus ini akan sangat meriah. Aku harap kita bisa memanfaatkan waktu yang tersisa. Kalian orang-orang yang luar biasa! Dua minggu itu waktu yang lama dan aku yakin sebagian besar dari kalian telah siap dari minggu-minggu lalu."

Senyum malu-malu para mahasiswa membenarkan perkataan ketua panitia penyelenggara kegiatan ini.

Suho

Lelaki dewasa itu menepuk tangannya sekali. "Baiklah! sekarang waktunya kalian mulai menyesuaikan diri. Lakukanlah." Dia memberikan instruksi agar orang-orang yang di hadapannya membubarkan diri. Melakukan hal yang mereka akan sukai.

Tiba-tiba seseorang datang setengah berlari, menghampiri Suho. Mendekatkan mulutnya untuk berbisik. Tidak sampai satu menit wajah Suho tampak mengeras. Ekspresinya tampak terkejut bercampur kecewa dan marah.

Tidak berapa lama orang lain juga menghampiri untuk memberikan kabar lain.

" **Yakk!** "

Dua orang yang menyampaikan kabar itu mendengar teriakan Suho. Tidak mengerikan namun cukup menakutkan.

"Yang benar saja! Sehun masih menolak permintaanku dan sekarang Baekhyun mengalami kecelakaan? Kalian tahu _D_ _ance_ _J_ _azz_ akan menjadi pertunjukkan pembuka dalam acara ini? Apa yang akan kalian lakukan sekarang?"

"Maaf, _hyung_. Itu benar-benar tiba-tiba," lelaki kedua menyampaikan permintaan maafnya karena menyampaikan kabar buruk kedua.

"Suruh Baekhyun mencari penggantinya sendiri dan aku akan mengurus perwakilan Klub tari jika Sehun menolakku."

"Bagaimana jika adikmu saja yang menggantikan Sehun? Bukankah dia ketua klub tari?" Suho menoleh ke belakang. Dia menemukan seorang wanita cantik mendekat. Tentu saja kekasih manisnya yang bisa berkata demikian, meredakan rasa kecewa pria itu tapi nampaknya tidak untuk saran barusan. "Tidak Yixing. Kai pasti akan menolaknya."

"Kau tidak pernah mencobanya untuk kasus ini bukan?"

Suho tidak bisa berdebat dengan kekasihnya. Dia mengangguk dan berkata akan mencobanya nanti. Sebab dia yang bertanggung jawab akan kegiatan ini. Suho harus berjuang keras agar acara ini berhasil. Semua orang disini Sudah mempersiapkan diri dengan begitu baik.

* * *

 **~Rosé** **bear~**

* * *

"Baek~ kenapa harus aku? Kau tahu sendiri aku mengalami _stage fright_ sejak lama?" Kyungsoo marah namun suaranya sedikit tertahan. Kali ini lawan bicaranya sedang berbaring di atas ranjang karena kecelakaan lalu lintas. Kecerobohan Baekhyun menyebrang tanpa melihat-lihat sekitar. Ia tertabrak dan satu tangannya patah, kakinya mengalami cedera cukup parah serta beberapa luka gores di sekujur tubuh dan yang paling utama adalah pegal luar biasa. Dengan kondisi ini dia tidak akan bisa berlatih ataupun berada di panggung. Pamannya seorang dokter, pasti akan sangat melarang hal itu.

"Ayolah Kyung~ kau tahu beasiswaku dipengaruhi Suho. Dia ingin aku mencari yang terbaik sebagai penggantiku. Karena kecelakaan ini aku harus mengambil cuti kuliahku setidaknya satu semester. Aku bisa kehilangan beasiswaku Kyung~"

Kyungsoo bersedekap tangan. Gadis manis yang mengurai rambutnya itu diam-diam melirik Baekhyun. Mereka telah berteman cukup lama, Kyungsoo juga bagian Klub paduan suara dan disaat teman-temannya yang lain berpartisipasi dalam acara tahunan kampus mereka, dia masih saja memilih membersihkan ruang klub dan berlatih seorang diri.

"Kyung~ aku tidak bisa meminta bantuan yang lain. Mereka telah memiliki bagian masing-masing. Kumohon~ kau hanya akan menjadi pengiring. Seseorang akan menari untuk pembukaan acara. Kumohon~"

Runtuh Sudah pertahanan Kyungsoo. Dia mengangguk, "Akan kucoba."

"Ahhhh~ terima kasih banyak teman terbaikku. Kau yang paling bisa diandalkan. Akan kucari cara mengatasi _stage fright_ yang kau alami."

Jika saja dia tidak berbaring. Baekhyun pasti sudah akan memeluk Kyungsoo erat. Sejak orang tua Baekhyun meninggal karena kecelakaan dia tinggal bersama adik lelaki Ibunya, namun dua tahun lalu saat masuk kuliah dia memilih tinggal di rumah Kyungsoo ketika orang tua Kyungsoo pindah tugas ke luar negeri.

* * *

 **~Rosé** **bear~**

* * *

 **Kesabaran!**

Setidaknya itu yang Suho butuhkan. Kai telah memakinya setengah jam tanpa henti sejak makan malam dimulai. Kedua kakak beradik ini tinggal di sebuah apartemen mewah. Mereka berbagi hal yang tidak menyenangkan. Kai yang enam tahun lebih muda merasa tidak perlu berkata sopan seakan dia akan menjadi adik yang penuh kesalahan. Di mata Kai, kakaknya adalah sosok yang aneh. Pekerja keras yang tidak bisa menikmati waktu bersenang-senang. Sudah berkali-kali Kai katakan dia tidak ingin tampil di panggung pertunjukkan, dia bisa membantu Suho hanya sebatas melatih. Tidak akan lebih walau Kai sering terlihat menari di jalanan, mengumpulkan koin dari pejalan kaki.

Tidak! Jangan berfikir mereka kekurangan uang dengan tinggal di apartemen mewah.

Pria itu bahkan mengendarai mobil _sport_ merah untuk pergi ke kampus. Tapi bagi Kai, suara koin yang berjatuhan memiliki seni tersendiri. Lalu koin itu akan dilempar satu persatu ke dalam kolam pancuran. Berbagai rapalan permintaan sering kali dia harapkan. Pernah Sehun, teman dekat Kai bertanya kenapa dia sering kali mengajukan permohonan dengan melempar koin? Kapan Kai akan berhenti melakukannya? Tidakkah itu seperti anak kecil?

Kembali ke masa dimana Suho hanya mengaduk malas makanannya.

"Kenapa tidak dibatalkan saja bagian itu? Apakah begitu sulit sekali bagimu mengambil keputusan? Kau masih bisa mengundurkan diri dari penanggung jawab, kembali bekerja di balik meja ruanganmu saja, menerima laporan penyelenggara tidak akan merepotkan. Jangan mengajakku dalam masalahmu."

Suho telah mengabaikan ucapan Kai. Dia malas berdebat karena sering kali kalah. Ponselnya berdering, sekarang lelaki itu punya sedikit pergerakan. Sebuah pesan pemberitahuan dari Baekhyun.

Ia memutar sebuah rekaman suara yang baru di kirim Baekhyun. Suara nyanyian seorang perempuan, suaranya sangat rendah namun jernih hingga membuat Kai terdiam ikut mendengarkan.

Suho segera menghubungi Baekhyun. "Bagaimana kabarmu Nona Byun?"

Kai sepenuhnya berhenti bicara. Dia akan mendengarkan percakapan Suho karena kakaknya memasang mode speaker.

 _'Aku baik Pak Kim. Maaf merepotkan karena kecelakaan yang kualami.'_

Terdengar suara Baekhyun menyesal. Suho tersenyum...

"Jangan dipikiran. Kesehatanmu lebih penting."

Kai sangat yakin, perkataan barusan hanya untuk bisnis. Menenangkan Baekhyun agar tidak panik. Kakaknya ahli dalam hal itu, selalu saja bersikap tenang walau terkadang emosinya meletus. Itu tidak akan bertahan lama, Suho dikenal sangat baik namun penuh ancaman.

' _Pak Kim sudah menerima pesan suara yang kukirimkan? Itu suara temanku, dia bagian klub paduan suara namun belum terdaftar sebagai peserta._ _'_

"Hmmm jadi?"

 _'Dia yang akan menggantikanku. Aku menyesal harus mengecewakanmu. Tapi temanku tidak akan melakukannya."_

"Yeah,, suaranya terdengar bagus. Jika boleh aku tahu dia berada di jurusan mana? Kelas seni?"

' _Tidak. Kyungsoo mahasiswi hukum._ _'_

"Jadi namanya Kyungsoo? Apa aku boleh bertemu dengannya?"

Percakapan Suho dan Baekhyun berlangsung tidak lama. Baekhyun hanya memberitahu jika Suho bisa menemui Kyungsoo besok pagi di _coffee shop_ tidak jauh dari _C_ _oncert_ _H_ _all_ tempat mereka akan melakukan pertunjukkan.

Panggilan berakhir dan pandangan Suho tertuju pada Kai. "Ada apa? Aku baru menemukan pengganti Baekhyun. Kuharap aku bisa menemukan seseorang dari kelompok tari atau mungkin adikku sendiri masih bisa berubah pikiran. Ohhh kasihan sekali aku sekarang!"

Alis Kai tertaut mendengar sindiran Suho barusan. Ia bahkan tak berniat melanjutkan mengunyah buah yang telah terkupas. Bibirnya mencebik menandakan betapa dia tidak suka perkataan Suho.

* * *

 **~Rosé** **bear~**

* * *

Aroma coklat, kopi dan roti yang dipanggang menyeruak di dalam ruangan. Kursi kayu melingkari meja bulat, pintu kaca sering kali berderit menandakan seseorang telah masuk dan keluar secara bergantian di _coffee shop_ itu. Waktu pagi hari adalah yang paling menyenangkan, secangkir susu putih dan juga roti panggang.

Kyungsoo telah menunggu kehadiran Suho. Dari cerita Baekhyun, menggambarkan sosok Suho adalah seorang lelaki muda yang cerdas. Kyungsoo tentu tidak begitu mengenalnya, dia tidak tertarik mengurusi orang lain, tapi Baekhyun sudah mengirimkan gambar Suho. Setidaknya Kyungsoo tidak akan salah orang.

Lima menit saja, seseorang telah lebih dulu menyapa Kyungsoo, pria dewasa itu dengan kemeja _dark blue_ serta _jeans_ hitam. Melepas kacamata hitamnya lalu menyantap roti panggang Kyungsoo dengan tidak sopan.

"Kyungsoo? Maaf. Akan aku ganti nanti. Aku lapar sekali. Perkenalkan namaku Suho, aku yang bertanggung jawab atas penyelenggaraan ulang tahun kampus tahun ini."

Untuk sesaat Kyungsoo terdiam sampai Suho menegurnya lagi. "Ahh Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo. Aku akan menggantikan Baekhyun setelah kecelakaan itu terjadi," dia menerima jabat tangan Suho.

"Yeah aku sudah mendengarnya dari Baekhyun. Senang bisa bekerjasama denganmu." Suho menarik sapu tangan dari kantung celananya lalu memyeka remah roti yang menempel di sekitar mulutnya. Ia telah makan sembari bicara. "Tunggu sebentar, aku ingin memesan minuman. Ahh sementara itu kau bisa baca surat perjanjian yang harus kau tandatangani sebagai peserta," Suho berlalu setelah meletakkan secarik kertas berisi perjanjian pada Kyungsoo.

Gadis itu mulai membaca tiap kalimat yang diketik.

Apa?

Ganti rugi jika dia mengundurkan diri? Yang benar saja, dia 'kan hanya menggantikan Baekhyun. Tapi tidak tertera mengenai kesalahan di atas panggung. Itu bagus, jika sewaktu-waktu demam panggungnya mengacaukan pertunjukkan maka Kyungsoo tidak harus bertanggung jawab. Lagipula dia tidak harus mengalami kecelakaan seperti Baekhyun. Hanya harus berhati-hati selama dua minggu ke depan.

"Kau sudah membacanya?"

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya, dia mengeluarkan pena dan memperlihatkan pada Suho jika dia sudah setuju.

Gadis itu memperhatikan _paper cup_ yang dibawa Suho, berisikan coklat hangat dan satu lagi kopi? Pria itu punya selera yang aneh. Walau coklat itu tampak manis.

"Di sini tertera aku sebagai pengiring _D_ _ance_ _J_ _azz?"_

"Kau bertanya setelah menandatanganinya? Kau lucu sekali Nona Do."

Jika boleh jujur, Kyungsoo tidak suka suara tawa Suho. Menyebalkan dan membuat keningnya berkerut.

"Ahh Maaf. Tidak lucu ya? Yeahh untuk membuka acara. Kalian akan tampil pertama."

"Berapa orang yang harus kuiringi?"

"Satu orang. Sebentar lagi orangnya akan tiba. Dia juga bisa membantumu jika mengalami kesulitan, kuharap tidak akan sulit bagimu."

Suho menerima kembali surat perjanjian yang kini sudah ditanda tangani Kyungsoo, menggabungkannya menjadi satu kelompok dengan milik peserta lainnya.

"Aku tidak akan ikut campur untuk konsepnya, kalian punya kebebasan menentukan lagu yang akan disepakati. Tapi kusarankan kau mengikuti arahan _dancer_ _'_ nya. Dia sangat berpengalaman dan biasa melatih orang-orang."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Baiklah, dia bisa mengikuti arahan orang itu. Lagipula Kyungsoo tak tahu rasanya naik panggung pertunjukkan, dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Hanya bernyanyi, itu tidak akan sulit. Pikirnya begitu mudah, jika dia mengingat Baekhyun telah memohon.

"Saat kau bicara, suaramu bagus Kyungsoo. Kenapa tidak masuk fakultas seni? Kenapa harus hukum?"

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil. "Terjadi begitu saja," Jawaban yang sangat singkat dan mampu membuat Suho tertawa.

"Kau tinggal dimana Kyungsoo? Jangan salah paham, hanya saja kau punya dua minggu persiapan. Aku takut jarak akan sangat mengganggu."

Pria ini! Bukankah Kyungsoo sudah menandatangani surat perjanjian pesertanya? Lantas kenapa baru bertanya sekarang?

"Tidak masalah. Aku bisa menaiki angkutan umum dari rumah kemari."

Suho mengangguk pelan. Lelaki itu mengesap _paper cup_ berisikan coklat. "Kau tinggal dimana? Maksudku, jika terlalu jauh kalian bisa mencari tempat latihan lain. Tidak harus di _C_ _oncert_ _H_ _all_."

"Bagus! Aku ingin berlatih di rumahku. Aku punya ruangan yang cukup luas jika orang itu hanya butuh menari. Aku punya piano untuk kumainkan. Lagipula Baekhyun akan tinggal di rumah sakit sampai dokter mengizinkan pulang."

"Kau tinggal bersama Baekhyun? Bisa bermain piano?"

Tidak bisa ditutupi raut keterkejutan Suho. Kyungsoo mengangguk, seorang pelayan datang mengantarkan piring berisikan roti panggang yang baru dan lebih banyak dari yang dihabiskan Suho sebelumnya.

"Makanlah, roti ganti yang kujanjikan tadi. Kau masih punya banyak waktu luang bukan? Kita masih menunggu seseorang."

Baru juga satu gigit, Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya menatap Suho. Jadi alasan kenapa pria ini tidak beranjak juga karena menunggu seseorang? Lalu _papper cup_ satunya lagi? Kopi hitam? Untuk orang yang mereka tunggu? Jika boleh menebak,,, dia pria? Penuntut? Pendiam? Suka meremehkan? Kyungsoo menunduk sembari tertawa kecil membayangkan siapa yang akan ia iringi kali ini. Dia menebak seseorang hanya dari secangkir kopi yang menunggu mulut seseorang mengesapnya.

"Kau lama sekali Kai!"

Degh

Kyungsoo menoleh. Tidak sampai membuat kepalanya berputar. Seseorang dengan nafas berat telah berdiri di ujung meja mereka. Aroma segar menyeruak memenuhi Indra penciuman Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak membangunkan aku. Kau juga tidak meninggalkan sarapan. Kau benar-benar kelewatan. Menyebalkan hanya meninggalkan _memo_ sebuah alamat di pintu kulkas."

Satu alis Kyungsoo naik memperhatikan siapa yang barusan menarik kursi disebelahnya. Tangan itu terjulur ke depan merampas _paper cup_ berisikan kopi. Meneguk hingga meninggalkan kopi setinggi 1 cm saja.

"Maafkan aku. Kau bisa sarapan roti ini," Suho mendorong piring berisikan roti kepada pria itu.

"Kyungsoo. Perkenalkan ini Kai. Dia yang akan kau iringi dalam pagelaran itu. Kuharap kolaborasi yang sangat bagus diantara kalian."

"Kai? Kim Jongin?"

"Oh hai Kyungsoo."

* * *

 **~Rosé** **bear~**

* * *

 _Tidak ada satupun yang bisa dibanggakan. Apa semua ini tentang teknik?_

Kyungsoo merasa putus asa? Sejak tadi dia hanya diam mengabaikan Baekhyun. Mengaduk sup jagung yang ia katakan sebagai makan siang. Tentu saja Baekhyun bingung, ada apa dengan temannya ini. Jam kunjungan akan segera berakhir dan Kyungsoo tak kunjung bicara.

"Katakan sesuatu padaku Kyung. Aku benci melihatmu diam seperti ini."

Seketika Baekhyun terkejut, dia menyesali ucapannya barusan. Kyungsoo menoleh membuat nyalinya menciut. Sesuatu yang merusak _mood_ Kyungsoo berhubungan dengan Baekhyun? Tentang apa? Dia tidak mengambil cemilan Kyungsoo bukan? Tidak pula menumpahkan _ice cream_ ke lantai rumah ataupun memberantakkan kamar Kyungsoo. Dia tidak bisa melakukan hal itu sekarang.

"Kau! Karenamu aku harus bertemu manusia hitam bodoh itu!"

"Ah? Si-siapa?" Baekhyun tergagap dengan gerakan Kyungsoo. Melihat temannya mengerucutkan bibir dan mata bulat yang mengintimidasi. Kyungsoo sungguh menggemaskan.

"Kau bilang aku sekedar menyanyi menjadi pengiring _D_ _ance_ _J_ _azz._ Tapi Baek~"

Kyungsoo berteriak sedih. Baekhyun dengan bibir tipisnya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia menampakkan deretan gigi putih nan rapi dengan mata berkedip beberapa kali, "Ceritakan padaku."

Lama Kyungsoo bercerita hampir menghabiskan waktu berkunjungnya. Membuat Baekhyun terkadang terkejut dengan ekspresi yang Kyungsoo timbulkan. Pertemuan dengan Kai pagi ini telah merubah _mood_ Kyungsoo.

KAI!

Kyungsoo menghindari pemuda itu sejak lama. Dia anak laki-laki yang menjadi penyebab _stage fright_ Kyungsoo, dulu. Lalu kini dia harus menjadi pengiring Kai dalam menampilkan _D_ _ance_ _J_ _azz_ dalam acara pembukaan pagelaran Perayaan ulang tahun kampusnya. Kabar buruk sebab Kyungsoo telah menandatangani surat perjanjian peserta. Dia mengumpat dalam hati sepanjang sisa waktu dimana Suho menjelaskan jika Kyungsoo tinggal mengikuti arahan Kai. Lebih buruk lagi Kai akan berlatih di rumahnya. Kai punya konsep sendiri, dia beralasan Kyungsoo harus menggunakan instrument piano untuk lagu yang telah dia siapkan. Mereka baru akan bersiap di panggung tiga hari sebelum pertunjukkan.

 _Menyebalkan?_

 **Tentu saja!**

Faktanya bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa satu panggung dengan Kai benar-benar membuatnyan sakit hati menerima permohonan Baekhyun. Hanya untuk mempertahankan Beasiswa Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku Kyung, kupikir itu Sehun. Mereka mengatakan itu padaku. Tapi ternyata Sehun menolak tawaran Suho karena alasan pribadi, kekasihnya dari China akan melakukan pertunjukkan jadi dia berlibur ke sana. Aku juga tidak menyangka Kai akan setuju, setahuku selama ini dia tidak tampil di panggung pertunjukkan."

Kyungsoo bersedekap tangan mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Apalagi dia langsung bertanya pada Sehun melalui sebuah pesan singkat. "Suho yang kau agungkan itu adalah saudara kandungnya?"

"Ya. Aku tahu itu."

"Apa?" Kyungsoo melotot pada Baekhyun.

"Tapi Kai selalu menolak tampil di panggung sekalipun Suho yang memintanya. Bajingan itu, disaat orang-orang berharap mendapat tawaran Suho, dia menolaknya dengan kasar karena dia bisa melakukan itu."

Baekhyun memandang Kyungsoo sembari tersenyum. "Tapi kau tetap harus melakukannya. Tolong selamatkan beasiswaku. Aku janji mentraktirmu perjalanan singkat ke taman hiburan. Satu hari?"

"Kau bahkan tidak bisa turun dari ranjang ini seorang diri." Sindir Kyungsoo cepat. "AIHHHH! aku mau pulang! Kepalaku pusing!" Dia berteriak lalu berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Berjuang Kyungsoo. _Fighting_!" Teriak Baekhyun seceria mungkin.

Kyungsoo sudah tahu itu. Baekhyun tidak akan menariknya, dia pasti akan dijerumuskan ke dalam dan semakin dalam lagi. Karena Baekhyun sangat ingin mengatasi _stage fright_ Kyungsoo tapi dia tidak pernah punya kesempatan.

* * *

 **~Rosé** **bear~**

* * *

Pria itu dengan seksama telah mengamati jalanan sekitar. Duduk sendirian di bangku pinggir jalan dengan sekaleng kopi instan. Dia adalah penikmat minuman hitam itu, sesekali ia mendongak lalu tersenyum penuh arti.

Mungkin dia tidak sadar beberapa pasang mata memandangnya aneh. Dia memang sangat aneh sekarang. Bahkan pria itu kini bangkit dari tempat duduknya, lalu melempar kaleng minuman tepat menuju kotak sampah yang berjarak satu meter darinya.

Tidak ada yang salah, dia mulai membentangkan sapu tangannya dipinggir jalan. Menyalakan _media player_ yang terhubung dengan headset. Hanya dia yang menikmati lagunya. Gerakan menghentakkan kaki itu mulai mengundang minat orang-orang.

Kai sangat menyukai aktivitasnya, menari dimanapun dia inginkan. Aroma rumput yang baru di potong, suara desiran air lalu tepuk tangan meriah di penghujung penampilan jalannya dan terakhir suara koin yang beradu satu sama lain.

Dia membungkuk hormat.

* * *

 **~Rosé** **bear~**

* * *

"Aku akan beristirahat sejenak," gumamnya sembari melempar satu koin ke dalam kolam pancuran yang ditemui saat perjalanan pulang. Mungkin orang-orang yang menjatuhkan koinnya tidak menyadari mobil _sport_ merah berjarak 15 meter dari tempatnya melakukan tarian jalan adalah miliknya pribadi.

"Sebuah pertunjukkan di atas panggung. Bukankah sudah sangat lama?" Dia kembali melempar satu koin lagi.

"Aku akan bertemu Kyungsoo. Nampaknya aku telah membuat dunianya sangat sempit," dua koin terlempar berurutan.

"Aku ingin meyakinkannya. Dia punya suara yang sangat merdu, sebenarnya. Jadi aku mau dia berubah," kali ini tiga koin dilempar.

"Suho memang menyebalkan, tapi dia beruntung kali ini. Hanya kali ini."

Kai selalu melakukan ini, dia tidak hanya melempar koin untuk sebuah permohonan namun menumpahkan isi hatinya. Dia sudah melakukan hal aneh ini sejak lama. Semakin banyak koin yang ia dapatkan, maka semakin banyak hal yang ia bicarakan.

Kai tentu saja mengenal Kyungsoo. Ia tersenyum mengingatnya, masa lalu mereka berjalan tidak seirama. Dua tahun lalu dia tahu Kyungsoo mengikuti ujian masuk fakultas Hukum. Dia kecewa, tentu saja. Tapi itu pilihan Kyungsoo. Mereka telah melewati masa lalu yang buruk hingga memutuskan tidak ingin mengenal satu sama lain. Atau itu berlaku untuk Kyungsoo seorang. Nyatanya Kai ingin dekat dengan gadis itu. Dia merelakan diri membantu Suho atau mungkin ingin membantu Kyungsoo.

Dalam beberapa waktu pria itu tiba di tempat yang ia sebut persinggahan. Ini apartemen dibelikan kedua orang tuanya untuk ditempati bersama Suho. Saudara laki-laki yang begitu membosankan. Suho telah meninggalkan Kai untuk bermain bersama teman-temannya bahkan saat Kai baru akan belajar memukul seseorang. Lelaki yang lebih tua enam tahun itu mengambil kelas belajar panjang, seakan dia tidak punya saudara yang menunggu untuk diajak bermain. Tidak membagi buku bacaan ketika Kai ingin belajar membaca. Hingga Kai tumbuh dewasa dia mengabaikan Suho.

* * *

 **~Rosé** **bear~**

* * *

Pagi itu Kai bangunan lebih awal, dia menghabiskan sereal yang dibeli tadi malam. Rambut pria itu sedikit panjang, dia harusnya punya waktu untuk berkunjung ke _barber shop._ Tapi dia telah mengabaikan itu semua.

' _Aku pergi._ _'_

Kai hanya meninggalkan pesan singkat di depan pintu kulkas. Dia yakin saudaranya akan membaca itu.

Mengendarai mobil sport merah di jalanan sepi kota. Ini _weekend_ , dia tidak sedang berkeinginan melakukan _jogging_ setelah kegiatan semalam yang mengurus tenaga.

Lelaki itu pergi meninggalkan apartemen dengan keadaan sudah mandi berbalut kaos hijau lumut dan juga jeans panjang. Kemana pria ini akan pergi? Masih cukup pagi mengingat _weekend_ di akhir bulan.

* * *

 **~Rosé** **bear~**

* * *

Sementara di tempat lain Kyungsoo merendam tubuhnya di dalam _bathup_ dengan busa-busa putih beraroma vanilla. Dia membenamkan sebagian tubuhnya bahkan membawa kepalanya meluncur kebawah.

"Haah~" gadis itu menarik tubuhnya keluar. Perasaannya tetap saja tidak membaik sekalipun sudah beristirahat lama di rumah. Sudah berapa hari tidak ada Baekhyun di rumahnya, tidak ada orang yang harus ia teriaki karena mengambil cemilannya. Rumah ini terlalu besar untuk dihuni seorang diri. Rumah yang tidak memiliki banyak sekat. Tiap tempat dipisahkan oleh zona-zona dengan berbagai pembagian. Beberapa ruang menjadi sangat tidak berguna kala dia tidak tahu harus menggunakannya untuk apa.

Gadis itu meraih handuk dan melingkarkannya di tubuh, lalu membuat mahkota kecil menarik rambutnya kedalam sebuah gulungan tinggi. Kyungsoo berjalan menuruni anak tangga dengan kaki-kaki telanjang. Meninggalkan jejak air di beberapa bagian lantai rumah.

Ia membuka kulkas setelah mendapatkan sepiring _cookies_ dan menemukan sekotak susu putih yang kemudian ia gigit. Mempertahankan kotak dingin itu di ujung giginya. Tangan kirinya telah memegang sepiring _cookies_ lalu kini tangan kanannya meraih dua buah apel merah.

Ia bangkit kemudian menutup kulkas dengan menggunakan kaki.

"Begitukah penampilanmu di rumah Kyungsoo?"

 **"Huh?"**

Kyungsoo amat sangat terkejut bukan hanya dengan suara berat itu, tapi juga kehadiran sosok pria santai yang entah bagaimana caranya telah berada di ambang pintu masuk dapurnya. Matanya membulat seperti burung hantu. Susah payah Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya bersamaan dengan umpatan yang tak bisa ia keluarkan karena terhalang kotak susu.

Pria itu adalah Kai. Ia berjalan acuh mendekati Kyungsooo yang tampak panik. Penampilan gadis itu sangat tidak mendukung untuk menyambut seorang tamu.

"Terkejut? Pintu rumahmu tidak terkunci jadi aku masuk begitu saja."

Kai masih berjalan mendekat membuat Kyungsoo mundur selangkah. Sayangnya gerakan itu bersamaan dengan ia menarik nafas. Kyungsoo menahan langkahnya tak ingin membuat handuk yang menutupi tubuhnya merosot kebawah. Ini akan sangat memalukan, bisa lebih buruk dari masa lalu mereka.

"Ada apa Kyungsoo? Kau sangat terkejut?"

Kai mengambil satu buah apel dari tangan Kyungsoo lalu menggigitnya. "Kau tinggal sendirian di rumah?" Pria itu berbalik badan. Ia mengamati seisi rumah. Dari bar mini yang menghadap ke ruang keluarga ia bisa melihat televisi menyala lalu cahaya masuk melalui sela-sela kain pembatas.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam? Owhhh..." Pemuda itu meletakkan apel yang telah ia gigit di atas meja bar. Cukup jauh untuk Kyungsoo membuat langkah agar bisa meletakkan benda yang ia pegang.

 **"Kyungsoo~ yang harus kau lakukan hanya meminta bantuan."**

Entah kenapa kalimat itu terdengar menyebalkan di telinga Kyungsoo saat Kai yang mengatakannya. Ia berwaspada saat Kai mengambil kotak susu yang menempel erat di giginya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku?" Pertanyaan ketus itu langsung meluncur setelah ia mendapatkan akses bicara. Kai tersenyum kemudian meletakkan kotak susu di atas meja bar.

"Jika kau bergerak atau sekedar bicara, aku yakin handuk itu tak bisa menahan dirinya."

Kai benar, Kyungsoo bisa merasakan handuk itu melonggar di tubuhnya. Oh tidak! Kyungsoo merasakan hal lebih buruk akan mendatanginya.

"Jadi biarkan aku membantumu.."

* * *

 _To Be Continue..._

* * *

Yeah,, ini sudah selesai diketik sampai tamat. Tinggal menunggu waktu update saja. Hanya beberapa chapter singkat, semua kata keseluruhan sebelum di edit adalah _**13.054 words.**_ Kuharap kalian bisa menebak itu ada berapa chapter.

Mau memberi review tentang cerita ataupun gaya penulisan. Saya siap membaca review kalian.

Terima kasih banyak yang sudah baca sampai akhir.

Salam hangat

 **Ros** é **Bear**

2017, 03 May

 _(Kyungsoo, All you have to do is ask for help...The First Stage)_


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle: The First Stage

( **Part 2** )

Author: **Ros** é **Bear**

Main Cast : Kai x Kyungsoo ( **KaiSoo** )

Other Cast: Suho x Baekhyun x Yixing x Chanyeol

Warning! GS. Maaf untuk typo.

Focus on KaiSoo

 _"Jika kau bergerak atau sekedar bicara, aku yakin handuk itu tak bisa menahan dirinya."_

 _Kai benar, Kyungsoo bisa merasakan handuk itu melonggar di tubuhnya. Oh tidak! Kyungsoo merasakan hal lebih buruk akan mendatanginya._

 _"Jadi biarkan aku membantumu.."_

* * *

 **Start Sory!**

* * *

Dengan gerakan cepat Kai mengambil alih piring dan buah apel yang tersisah. Ia berbalik badan segera.

"Cepat perbaiki handukmu!"

Kai tidak ingin menjadi brengsek untuk Kyungsoo. Masuk ke rumah ini tanpa izin saja dia sudah menjadi seorang bajingan, menyusup ke rumah seorang gadis yang tinggal sendirian.

Hanya butuh tiga detik Kai merasakan seseorang menabrak sudut tubuhnya. Ia terkekeh pelan menyadari Kyungsoo berlari meningalkannya dalam gerakan cepat. Gadis itu keluar area dapur dan suara kaki telanjangnya terdengar menaiki anak tangga yang terbuat dari kayu.

* * *

 **~Rosé** **bear~**

* * *

Pria itu menikmati _cookies_ dan juga ahh pandangannya memandang tidak suka pada kotak susu putih yang tadi ia ambil dari mulut Kyungsoo. Dia telah membawa semua milik Kyungsoo ke meja di depan televisi. Dalam beberapa waktu menemukan _remote_ TVdan mencari acara yang dia sukai. Tayangan _'Direct Talk'_ menampilkan seorang guru besar yang kini membicarakan mengenai politik di negeri ini. Pria itu tidak larut dalam pembicaraan, alih-alih menonton, Kai memilih mengamati seisi rumah Kyungsoo. Ini pertama kalinya di kemari. Rumah yang luas dan sangat bersih. Kyungsoo membersihkannya sendiri? Luar biasa! Gadis itu punya waktu bersenang-senang dengan rumah seluas ini. Cahaya matahari masuk melalui pintu kaca dan juga jendela kaca. Terlalu larut dalam mengamati bentuk rumah, ia tidak sadar Kyungsoo telah kembali setelah berpakaian. Gadis itu masih menggulung rambutnya ke atas. Menggunakan _dress_ terusan berbahan kaos dengan celana pendek di atas lutut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku?"

Suaranya terdengar menuntut, ditambah ia bersedekap tangan dengan tatapan melotot pada Kai.

Lelaki itu hanya mendongak kemudian tersenyum miring. "Menemuimu. Kau yang memutuskan akan berlatih di rumahmu. Jadi aku kemari untuk membicarakan konsep pertunjukkan. Duduklah," ia menepuk bagian kursi di sampingnya. "Duduklah Kyungsoo. Tapi sebelumnya aku boleh minta kopi?"

Kyungsoo tak kunjung duduk. "Aku tak punya mesin _expresso_ bahkan kopi instan. Kau bisa minum susu putih itu!" jarinya menunjuk pada kotak susu di atas meja.

"Aku tidak minum susu putih. Ya sudahlah, sebaiknya kau duduk Kyungsoo."

Gadis itu menghempaskan pantatnya ke bantalan sofa. Tak bisa dipungkiri, Kyungsoo menatap tajam Kai. Dia benci pria ini. Sungguh.

"Kau akan menyanyikan lagu _'Part of the list'_ ," Kai berhenti bicara. Ia telah menyalakan laptopnya menampilkan folder berisikan sebuah lagu dalam versi yang berhasil Kai rekam sendiri. Kai sedikit menoleh menatap Kyungsoo membuat gadis itu menarik kepalanya ke belakang menghindari jarak yan terlalu dekat. "Kau bilang pada Suho bisa bermain piano?"

Mata bulat itu memutar menghindari tatapan mata Kai.

"Kyungsoo jawab aku!"

Pipi gembilnya menggelembung dengan bibir ter-pout lucu. "Ya. Aku bermain piano sejak sekolah dasar."

"Kapan terakhir kau bermain piano?" Kai mengalihkan tatapan lagi. Ia mulai memutar lagu itu. Suara musik lembut mengalun pelan.

Kyungsoo berfikir cukup lama. "Kupikir itu saat aku mencoba membantu Baekhyun untuk tampil di pertunjukkan ulang tahun kampus, aku mengajarinya di rumah."

"Ulang tahun kampus? Kapan?"

"Tahun lalu," Kyungsoo menjawab cepat. Dia sedang mencoba bertarung dengan batinnya untuk tidak mengusir Kai dari rumah ini.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa mencobanya lagi sekarang. Tunjukkan dimana pianomu."

Kai mengeluarkan partitur musik dari dalam ranselnya. "Kyungsoo~ kau tidak berniat mengusirku 'kan? Kita harus berlatih mulai hari ini."

Nafas beratnya meluncur, Kai bisa mendengar desahan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Melangkah menuju bagian kanan rumah menjauhi ruang TV dan area dapur. Sebuah pintu bercat coklat terbuka tepat di sebelah anak tangga. Sejenak Kai terkagum melihat ruangan yang di tunjukkan Kyungsoo. Ruangan dengan pencahayaan yang tidak terlalu bagus karena gorden belum di buka. Namun kemudian gadis itu berjalan ke arah jendela, ia menarik kain abu-abu itu hingga ke ujung ruangan.

Kini Kai bisa melihat lebih baik. Lantai parket, sebuah grand piano hitam, rak kayu berisikan banyak buku serta tempat duduk untuk sang pianis, oh jangan lupakan kursi kayu panjang di bawah jendela kaca. Selebihnya ruangan itu kosong, tampak seperti studio kecil. Dia bisa menari di ruangan ini. Melangkah ke dalam, Kai melihat pantulan dirinya serta seisi ruangan karena cermin besar yang melekat di sisi kanan dari pintu masuk.

Siapapun yang duduk di kursi untuk bermain piano, juga bisa melihat pantulan dirinya, grand piano itu terletak di sudut kiri yang berhadapan dengan cermin setelah melewati jendela kaca.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan sekarang?"

Kyungsoo bertanya. Sementara Kai berjalan mendekati grand piano. Lelaki itu mengernyit. Tangan kirinya menahan laptop yang masih menyala sementara tangan kanannya mengusap badan piano. Ia merasakan debu cukup tebal.

"Baekhyun memainkannya sekitar beberapa bulan lalu."

Kyungsoo cepat memberikan penjelasan menyadari arti gelengan kepala Kai. Pria itu berjalan ke arah kursi panjang lalu mengeluarkan sapu tangannya, ia mengusap bangku yang ikut berdebu. Meletakkan laptopnya lalu kembali ke piano, "Pinjami aku kain lap. Saputanganku tidak akan cukup membersihkan debu di piano ini."

Kyungsoo tidak yakin kenapa dia bergegas keluar ruangan. Mengambil kain lap berbahan lembut lalu kembali dengan air hangat ke dalam ruangan. Ia memberikannya pada Kai, pria itu memulai pekerjaannya. Mengusap bagian piano dengan begitu pelan. Ruangan ini memang jarang di gunakan.

"Sementara aku membersihkan benda ini. Kau bisa mendengarkan lagu itu berulang kali untuk mengingat nada dan liriknya."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat. "Aku akan segera kembali," sepertinya dia sadar handuk masih membungkus rambutnya. Gadis itu bergegas meninggalkan Kai untuk urusan pribadinya.

Satu jam sudah Kyungsoo mendengarkan lagu yang sama sementara Kai masih mengecek dawai piano.

Ting

Kyungsoo menoleh mendengar Kai menekan tuts piano. Pria itu duduk di kursi, memposisikan kakinya pada pedal dan menekan beberapa tuts piano menciptakan nada yang beriringan.

"Kemarilah, aku ingin kau berlatih."

Pria itu bangkit dari tempat duduk, menyiapkan semuanya. Mulai dari meletakkan partitur musik hingga membantu Kyungsoo mengatur posisi duduknya.

"Mulailah mainkan nada pertama."

Perintah Kai. Kyungsoo memperhatikan kertas partitur di hadapannya. Paranada itu diisi dengan not serta _lyric_ yang ditulis tangan. Tulis tangan yang begitu rapi.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Sesi latihan itu berjalan tidak terlalu baik. Kai telah berdiri cukup lama, sangat lama untuk mendengarkan bagaimana Kyungsoo menyesuaikan nada piano dengan nyanyiannya.

Tidak ada yang sesuai perkataan apalagi harapan Kai.

"Astaga Kyungsoo! Kau bahkan tak menyelesaikan setengah lagu dengan benar."

Pria itu mengambil posisi di sebelah Kyungsoo, mendesak gadis itu bergeser. Duduk dan memposisikan jari-jarinya di atas tuts piano. Barulah Kyungsoo sadari, Kai punya tangan yang lebih besar dari miliknya. Jari-jari pajang berurat namun begitu lembut saat menyentuh tuts piano. Suara piano terdengar sangat merdu. Mengalun seperti yang diharapkan banyak orang.

"Hah~" Kai mendengar gadis itu mengeluh dengan nafas berat. Dia menghentikan permainannya kemudian mengubah posisi duduk. Lelaki itu menghadap Kyungsoo.

"Aku tanya bagianmana yang kau inginkan lebih dulu? Piano atau menyanyi?"

Gadis itu melirik Kai, ia memberikan jawaban Piano. Sementara malam hari dia bisa berlatih menyanyi.

"Sudah siang. Aku sangat lapar Kyungsoo. Aku akan kembali besok pagi, kuharap kau sudah menguasi setidaknya seperempat bagian nada."

Kai bergegas membereskan barang-barangnya. "Ah hampir lupa. Mana ponselmu?"

"Untuk apa?" Kyungsoo bertanya ketus saat Kai meminta ponselnya.

Pria itu berbalik menatap Kyungsoo lelah. "Aku ingin mengirimkan lagunya. Kau pikir untuk apa lagi?"

Ia tertunduk menahan malu. "Tunggulah di luar, akan ku ambil."

Kyungsoo pergi keluar ruangan. Lebih dulu meninggalkan Kai. Gadis itu beranjak mengambil ponselnya di kamar.

Saat kembali ke bawah dilihatnya Kai sudah berdiri di ambang pintu. Ia menyerahkan ponselnya, membiarkan Kai mengutak atik entah pada bagian mana saja. Pria itu tampak begitu serius dengan dua benda persegi di masing – masing tangannya.

"Sudah kukirim padamu," ponsel itu kembali ke tangan Kyungsoo.

Lelaki tampan itu melangkah keluar rumah. Tapi langkahnya berhenti saat di depan pagar. Rumah yang tak memiliki halaman depan itu sangat dekat dengan jalan dimana Kai memarkir mobilnya. Pria itu berbalik sejenak setelah membuka pintu besi.

"Kyungsoo~" panggilannya mendapatkan respon dari Kyungsoo.

"Besok tolong sambut aku dengan pakaian."

Butuh beberapa detik agar otak Kyungsoo memahami ucapan Kai.

"Yak!"

Teriakannya menjadi tidak berarti kala pagar telah di tutup. Kai pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang meledakkan emosinya. Gadis itu kembali ke dalam dengan umpatan kasar.

* * *

 **~Rosé** **bear~**

* * *

Kai menghabiskan makan siang yang telah Suho siapkan. Ia mengabaikan bagaimana Suho menatapnya layaknya pengemis yang telah tinggal di jalanan bertahun-tahun tanpa makanan bergizi.

"Kau akan menghabiskannya?"

"Ya. Aku lapar~"

Jawaban cepat Kai membuat Suho hanya menghela nafasnya. "Kau darimana?"

"Berlatih. Bukankah kau memintaku memberikan pertunjukkan luar biasa?"

Kini Suho memahami arah percakapan mereka. Dia sudah merasa aneh dengan adik kecilnya ini. Suho duduk berhadapan dengan Kai, dia yang menyiapkan makan siang dan dia juga yang mendapatkan sisa makanan itu.

"Apa kau mengenal baik gadis itu? Kau membantuku karena gadis bernama Kyungsoo?"

Kai menyelesaikan makan siangnya. Ia menatap Suho tajam. "Tidak perlu kuberitahu padamu. Ingat perjanjiannya. Kau tidak akan protes apapun nantinya."

Suho bungkam mendengar peringatan Kai. Dia memang sudah berjanji memberikan kebebasan pada Kai selama lima menit untuk pertunjukkan itu. Lima menit yang hanya untuk Kai.

"Jadi kapan aku bisa melihat hasil latihan kalian?"

"Tiga hari sebelum pagelaran kami akan menyesuaikan dengan panggung. Ohh satu lagi, kau tidak perlu repot-repot menyiapkan kostum. Siapkan saja beberapa properti pendukung."

Suho menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia tidak akan ikut campur, Suho tahu Kai tidak akan mengacau. Kini ia biarkan Kai kembali ke kamarnya.

* * *

 **~Rosé** **bear~**

* * *

Malam hari Kyungsoo berlatih seorang diri. Dia telah memberi kabar pada Baekhyun tentang lagu yang akan mereka bawakan. Baekhyun bilang Kyungsoo harus berlatih, dia tahu kemampuan Kyungsoo bermain Piano sangat bagus tapi sudah satu tahun berlalu sejak terakhir kali Kyungsoo mengajarinya.

"Kau tinggal kuasai tekniknya."

Pesan terakhir Baekhyun sebelum Kyungsoo berhenti berkirim pesan. Dia tidak mau menyiksa Baekhyun dengan memaksakan sebuah pesan balasan. Gadis itu masih berbaring di rumah sakit, tangannya bisa mengalami keram jika terlalu lama mengetik pesan.

* * *

 **~Rosé** **bear~**

* * *

Liburan akhir musim panas memberikan waktu senggang dalam persiapan parayaan ulang tahun kampus mereka. Tapi Kyungsoo tak bisa terlalu bersantai, sudah satu minggu Kai selalu datang ke rumahnya.

Tidak pernah sekalipun Kyungsoo melihat Kai menari. Hanya Kyungsoo yang berlatih. Itu membuatnya kesal sendiri.

Seperti hari ini, Kai datang dengan sekantong cemilan. Pria itu mulai mendengarkan hasil latihan Kyungsoo.

Tidak pernah dia berkomentar apapun, hanya seperti _'ulangi bagian ini.'_ Atau _'lakukan hamming_.' Kemudian _'Cukup. Istirahatlah Kyungsoo."_

Kyungsoo melakukan banyak kesalahan di telinga Kai. Gadis itu menahan umpatannya, sementara Baekhyun telah menemukan cara mengatasi _stage fright_ Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan mencoba memasukkan gerakan. Jangan bercanda lagi dengan permainanmu."

Ini pertama kalinya Kyungsoo akan melihat gerakan Kai. Beberapa orang berkata dia sangatlah pandai dalam urusan musik dan tari. Dia seorang genius? Begitulah.

Kai melakukan sedikit _warming up._ Merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya. Pria itu berdiri menghadap ke cermin.

Kakinya menjadi yang pertama bergerak, tubuhnya punya gerakan yang tajam.

 _The way your sweet smell lingers when you leave the room_

 _Stories you tell as we lay in bed all afternoon_

 _I dream you now, every night, in my mind is where we meet_

 _And when I'm awake staring at pictures of you asleep_

 _Touching your face_

 _Invading your space_

Kyungsoo yakin tadi mereka beradu pandang sebelum tiba-tiba Kai menghentikan gerakannya saat jemari Kyungsoo masih menari di atas tuts piano.

Kai berjalan mendekat lalu bersender di badan piano. "Satu minggu sudah. Apa kau benar-benar tidak bisa menguasi lagunya?"

Kyungsoo terdiam dengan pertanyaan Kai barusan. Dia sudah melakukan yang ia bisa, tapi Kai lah yang berhenti di tengah jalan.

"Aku ingin kau beristirahat. Sementara akan kugunakan _media player_ dan kau perhatikan baik-baik."

Tidak ada yang bisa Kyungsoo bantah ketika lelaki itu menyalakan _media player_ dari ponselnya. Suara Kai dengan nada piano yang telah ia rekam jauh-jauh hari itu memang terdengar sangat baik dan kini menyatu bersama gerakannya.

Kai telah memiliki koreonya sendiri. Disini Kyungsoo sadar dia hanya perlu mengikuti perkataan Kai seperti ucapan Suho tempo hari. Tapi...

"Setidaknya kau ingat beberapa bagian bukan. Sekarang mainkan musik untukku."

Kai tidak berhenti untuk beristirahat. Dia berlatih membuat keringat mengalir membasahi tubuhnya. Ini pertama kali Kyungsoo melihat Kai menari.

* * *

 **~Rosé** **bear~**

* * *

 **Cukup!**

Kyungsoo tidak tahu bagaimana menyelaraskan dengan gerakan Kai. Dia bahkan masih melakukan kesalahan pada permaiannya sendiri. Dia kehilangan tempo, bahkan Kyungsoo ragu siapa yang merusak koreografi ini. Siapa pula yang harus memperbaiki diri?

"Sudah cukup untuk hari ini. Aku akan kembali besok pagi. Jangan lupa berlatih!"

Sekali lagi, dia hanya memberi peringatan sebelum meninggalkan rumah Kyungsoo.

"Ahhhh~ jariku keram bermain piano setiap hari!" Gadis itu menggerutu. Ia mengepakkan jari-jarinya. Terasa sedikit perih,, Kyungsoo tidak tahu darimana dia mendapatkan luka-luka itu. Tuts piano yang mengakibatkannya atau mungkin dawai piano ketika dia memperbaiki nadanya.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Sudah siang hari, Kai selalu datang pagi hari lalu pergi di siang hari. Hari ini Kyungsoo berjanji akan mengunjungi Baekhyun. Dia bergegas meninggalkan rumah membawa beberapa buah yang dirindukan si cantik Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mengatakan betapa menderitanya dia hidup sendirian di rumah. Setiap hari Kai datang berkunjung, tidak memperbaiki suasana. Pria itu sangat kejam membuatnya berlatih trus menerus. Kyungsoo terpaksa menggunakan jasa pembersih rumah untuk membantunya.

"Apa kau tidak memberinya makan siang? Setidaknya minuman?"

"Tidak Baek. Dia selalu datang setelah aku sarapan lalu kami langsung berlatih atau bisa kusebut aku berlatih seorang diri dengan seorang guru yang berkata ' _U_ _langi... Ulangi_." Ucap Kyungsoo berusaha menirukan suara Kai.

"Dia sedang mengajarimu Kyungsoo. Kau sudah lama tidak bermain piano. Tapi, bisakah aku mendengarmu menyanyikan lagu yang akan kalian bawakan di atas panggung?"

"Untuk?" Kyungsoo bertanya setengah bingung.

"Aku akan memberikan pendapat. Berikan juga ponsel dan headsetmu."

Mereka membagi bagian headset agar bisa didengar bersama-sama. Menggunakan musik yang Kai kirimkan padanya, Kyungsoo mulai bernyanyi seperti permintaan Baekhyun.

Merdu?

Tentu saja. Saat bicara pun suara Kyungsoo sangat merdu.

Seperti perkiraan Baekhyun. Ada yang salah pada Kyungsoo.

* * *

 **~Rosé** **bear~**

* * *

Besoknya Kai datang dengan sebotol minuman. Ia tersenyum saat Kyungsoo membukakan pintu rumah.

"Aku siapkan sarapan untukmu."

"Heoh?"

Kai terkejut. Kyungsoo benar-benar serius dengan perkataannya. Ia mendapatkan sepiring _sandwitch._

"Tunggulah sebentar," pandangan pria itu mengikuti kemana Kyungsoo meningalkannya.

 _"Sejak kapan rumah ini memiliki mesin expresso?"_ tanpa sadar suara hatinya meluncur dengan baik hingga Kyungsoo bisa mendengarnya.

"Ini milik Ayahku, aku mengeluarkannya dari ruang penyimpanan."

Jawaban Kyungsoo seakan menjawab kebingungan Kai. Pria itu tak memberikan komentar apapun. Hanya menghabiskan sarapan dan juga kopinya. Ia beranjak ke ruang latihan melakukan pemanasan sembari menunggu Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengingat perkataan Baekhyun kemarin. Dia harusnya menyiapkan setidaknya cemilan untuk Kai. Pria itu telah mengendarai mobil untuk datang ke rumahnya.

* * *

 **~Rosé** **bear~**

* * *

Dua hari berlalu dengan sarapan yang Kyungsoo siapkan lalu makan siang berupa makanan cepat saji yang Kai pesan. Pria itu mulai pulang menjelang sore hari.

Beberapa saat lalu Kai tertidur di kursi panjang ketika Kyungsoo pergi ke toilet.

Nafas gadis itu meluncur mendapati Kai meringkuk beralaskan kayu keras. Cahaya panas matahari dari luar menerpa melewati jendela yang terbuka. Angin mengacaukan tatanan rambutnya yang panjang. Gadis itu menarik gorden untuk mengurangi udara panas.

Barulah ia sadari pria ini menggigil.

Oh astaga!

Kyungsoo memberanikan diri meraba dahi Kai. Berkeringat dingin dengan tubuhnya yang panas.

Kai demam!

Ingin dia membangunkan pria ini agar berpindah ke tempat tidur tapi jika Kyungsoo lakukan itu. Kai bisa saja salah sangka lalu memilih segera pulang dalam keadaan pusing. Dia harus berkendara bukan? Kyungsoo tentu tak ingin mengambil resiko berbahaya.

Ia bergegas keluar. Mengambil selimut, handuk kecil serta baskom berisikan air dan batu es. Membalut tubuh berotot itu dengan selimut lalu mengompresnya.

* * *

 **~Rosé** **bear~**

* * *

Malam merayap tanpa sadar gadis itu tertidur di sebelah Kai. Lantai dingin dengan jendela yang masih terbuka. Lambaian gorden menyadarkan Kai.

Pria itu berangsur mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Ia merasakan benda dingin menempel di kepalanya. Bangun dan mendapati pantulan dirinya di cermin bersama Kyungsoo yang meringkuk di atas lantai dingin.

"Hah~" Kai menghela nafasnya. Ia tahu sejak pagi kepalanya sedikit pening. Hari ini mereka juga berlatih sangat keras. Tepatnya Kai pribadi, dia berusaha memperbaiki permainan Kyungsoo yang penuh kesalahan. Jika itu bukan Kyungsoo, dia pasti sudah memaki dan buruknya lagi akan memberhentikan permainan orang itu. Tapi ini Kyungsoo, Kai tidak akan sanggup melakukannya.

Dia turun dalam keheningan. Kemudian mengangkat Kyungsoo, memindahkan gadis itu ke kamarnya.

Kai hanya meninggalkan sebuah memo di atas meja rias Kyungsoo. Pria itu bergegas meninggalkan rumah Kyungsoo saat sadar hari sudah begitu larut. Ia mengunci rumah itu, tentu saja Kai tahu kode akses rumah Kyungsoo. Gadis itu menyukai tanggal lahirnya. Kai pernah mencoba enam digit angka itu dan dia berhasil masuk di hari pertama kunjungannya, percobaan pertama yang tidak sia-sia.

* * *

 **~Rosé** **bear~**

* * *

Kyungsoo terbangun setelah mendengar dering ponselnya. Terlalu nyaring untuk tetap bertahan dalam gulungan selimut. Ia mendapatkan nama untuk ayahnya di layar ponsel.

Suaranya terdengar parau, Kyungsoo memberitahu kondisinya baik-baik saja sekaligus meminta maaf karena libur tahun ini dia tidak bisa berkunjung ke tempat orang tuanya. Dia juga memberitahu kondisi Baekhyun pada mereka. Tapi tidak dengan latihannya bersama seorang lelaki di rumah. Ibunya akan kehilangan kendali jika tahu Kyungsoo bersama seorang pria terlepas itu adalah Kai, orang yang membuatnya mengalami _stage fright_ untuk sebuah pertunjukkan musik. Ibunya sangat ingin Kyungsoo memiliki kekasih, anak gadisnya harus memiliki pelindung. Ahhhh~ terlalu banyak harapan yang dipupuk Ibunya. Kyungsoo mengakhiri panggilan.

Keningnya berkerut mendapatkan pesan yang ditinggalkan Kai. Pria itu memiliki tulis tangan yang begitu rapi.

 _'Sampai jumpa besok pagi.'_

Oh Ya Tuhan. Ini jam berapa? Kyungsoo bergegas ke kamar mandi. Dia membersihkan diri menyadari sudah jam sembilan pagi. Kai biasanya tiba lebih pagi.

Tidak ada suara ketuk pintu namun Kyungsoo bergegas membuka pintu rumah. Ia terkejut pria itu baru saja akan mengetuk pintu.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Pertanyaan sederhana yang berhasil membuat wajah Kyungsoo memerah malu. Kenapa dia jadi berharap akan kehadiran pria ini? Dia benci lelaki ini. Amat sangat benci, walau kemudian dia meragu untuk membenarkan kebenciannya. Dia hanya bersikap sebagai anak baik saja sejauh ini.

"Ke minimarket."

Hanya jawaban itu yang terlintas di pikiran sempit Kyungsoo.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bawa sarapan kita," Kai mengangkat kantung plastik berisikan makanan cepat saji yang ia dapatkan dari toko roti.

Kyungsoo menyajikan secangkir kopi yang kemudian di bawa Kai langsung menuju ruang latihan mereka.

"Besok kita ke Concert Hall, penyesuaian panggung. Suho ingin melihat hasil latihan singkat ini. Tapi sebelum itu,,, aku ingin kau merekam permainanmu."

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar penjelasan Kai. Pria itu telah menghabiskan satu potong roti selai dengan cepat sementara Kyungsoo masih berkutat pada roti keju berukuran besar.

* * *

 **~Rosé** **bear~**

* * *

"Baiklah! Cukup untuk hari ini!"

Kai menepuk tangannya. Sebuah kebiasaan dimana dia layaknya seorang pelatih professional. Pria itu berjalan ke bangku kayu panjang. Dengan posisi berdiri pria itu mengambil botol minum dari dalam ransel yang selalu ia bawa, meneguk air sembari duduk.

"Kyungsoo! Kemarilah," ia panggil Kyungsoo membuat gadis itu berjalan mendekat.

"Ya Kai?"

Lelaki itu menatap Kyungsoo untuk sepersekian detik. Lalu ia pindahkan pandangannya ke cermin beberapa saat sebelum kembali lagi.

"Aku ingin mendengar pendapatmu."

Mata bulat Kyungsoo berkedip. "Pendapat? Pendapat apa?"

"Tentangku. Apa kau percaya apa yang kukatakan? Mengingat,,, yeah masa lalu kita. Kau..."

"Aku membencimu. Aku tidak percaya ucapanmu. Terlepas dari membantu Baekhyun, aku menolak semua ini."

Kyungsoo beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Nafasnya menjadi pendek-pendek akibat setengah berteriak pada Kai. Dia tidak seharusnya berteriak, namun sepertinya otak Kyungsoo tak berfungsi dengan baik belakangan ini. Emosinya meluap tak terkendali.

Kyungsoo tidak akan lupa, Kai mempermalukannya di kelulusan TK saat itu. Mencium Kyungsoo di depan para orang tua hingga terdengar suara tawa lalu sorakan oleh teman-temannya. Membuat Kyungsoo menangis tersendu-sendu setelah pertujukkan berakhir. Ia trauma berada di panggung karena selalu mengingat kejadian itu dan kini dia harus berada di panggung yang sama dengan sang pelaku. Walau sebenarnya, ciuman itu bukanlah masalah utamanya, perlakuan Kai sebelumnya lebih buruk lagi daripada itu. Kai membuatnya takut berada di atas panggung. Mengingatnya saja membuat Kyungsoo merinding.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

"Baiklah Kyungsoo. Aku ingin kau merekam latihanmu sebanyak tiga kali. Setelah itu aku akan pulang."

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti ucapan Kai, pria itu kini mengatur letak ponselnya.

"Lakukan hal baik yang kau bisa."

Sebuah rekaman video kemudian dua audio.

"Aku harus pulang!"

 **~Rosé** **bear~**

Rumah itu menjadi sepi saat Kai pergi. Ucapan Baekhyun tempo hari masih mengganggu pikiran Kyungsoo. Baekhyun tidak banyak berkomentar, dia hanya berkata agar Kyungsoo memperhatikan dirinya sendiri. Tentang pertunjukkan ini, Kyungsoo harus bisa melewatinya bukan hanya karena Baekhyun tapi dirinya sendiri.

 **~Rosé** **bear~**

Kai mengutak atik layar komputer di studio kecil pribadi miliknya. Dia sedang mencoba menggabungkan dua audio dari latihan Kyungsoo. Pria itu juga memperhatikan rekaman latihan Kyungsoo.

Suho masuk dan dia buru-buru mematikan semuanya. Tentu tidak ingin mendengar komentar Suho. Tidak akan menyenangkan.

"Kalian besok akan mencoba panggung? Aku sudah memesan properti yang kau butuhkan." Waktumu berlatih hanya dua hari. Satu hari sebelum pertunjukkan, gedung akan disterilkan. Suho menarik satu kursi di dekat Kai, sayang adiknya itu segera berdiri.

"Aku mau tidur."

Pria itu bahkan mematikan lampu ruangan saat Suho masih berada di dalam ruangan.

* * *

 **~Rosé** **bear~**

* * *

Kai sudah berbaring cukup lama di atas ranjang. Sudah tengah malam, pria itu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Kembali ke ruang kedap suara di apartemen dua lantai ini. Ia berlatih lagi seperti hari-hari biasanya. Mengikuti audio yang ia rekam beberapa waktu lalu. Kai telah berlatih sangat keras, Kyungsoo yang telah membuatnya seperti ini.

Jam enam pagi dia baru akan tidur. Bergelung sejenak di dalam selimut kemudian akan bangun dua jam kemudian. Kai kembali berlatih kala Suho telah meninggalkan apartemen. Ia menghubungi Kyungsoo, mendapat keterkejutan dari suara Kyungsoo. Dia hanya perlu menjelaskannya jika dia mendapatkan nomer ponsel Kyungsoo dari Suho. Itu sebuah kebohongan, nyatanya Suho sendiri tidak memiliki nomer Kyungsoo. Dia terhubung oleh Baekhyun, sementara Kai telah mengutak atik ponsel Kyungsoo beberapa waktu lalu.

Ia mengatakan dia tidak akan ke rumah Kyungsoo pagi ini, gadis itu hanya perlu mengirimkan dua rekaman dari sesi latihannya.

Sebenarnya Kai sadar Kyungsoo selalu protes kenapa selalu dia yang tampak berlatih tanpa gadis itu tahu Kai mencoba mengikuti hasil latihan Kyungsoo yang membingungkan. Suara dan nada pianonya tidak selaras. Lantas Kai harus mengikuti bagian yang mana?

Mereka sudah harus ke Concert Hall jam tiga sore nanti. Sepenuhnya adalah waktu bebas jika saja Kyungsoo ingin mengunjungi Baekhyun.

Sementara itu Kai kembali ke studio kecilnya, ia kembali mendengarkan rekaman yang Kyungsoo kirim. Ahh gadis itu kenapa tidak bisa konsisten dalam bernyanyi? Apa dia sengaja? Banyak kesalahan dalam _not_ yang dia mainkan.

Tapi Kai tidak bisa marah, dia sadar penyebab semuanya adalah dirinya. Kini Kai kembali berlatih.

Tanpa sadar jam dua. Pria itu berhenti berlatih, bersiap kemudian memacu laju mobilnya. Ia berhenti di depan pagar besi, baru saja turun dari mobilnya ia mendengar suara pintu bergeser. Kyungsoo keluar. Gadis itu terkejut namun Kai segera menyapa.

"Hai... Kebetulan aku lewat sini. Kupikir lebih baik pergi bersama daripada aku tiba lebih dulu tanpa bisa melakukan apapun."

Kyungsoo menatapnya tajam. Tapi pria itu tidak peduli. Selama Kyungsoo tidak menolak kehadirannya, bagi Kai itu sudah cukup. Mereka pergi dengan sebuah percakapan singkat.

* * *

 **~Rosé** **bear~**

* * *

Kyungsoo menatap kagum pada bagian dalam Concert Hall. Auditorium melingkari area panggung pertunjukkan. Di panggung itu mereka akan menunjukkan hasil latihan singkat ini.

"Woaghh~" Kyungsoo berseru lagi menyaksikannya _orchestra pit_ yang ada di sudut panggung. Tahun lalu saat dia menonton pertunjukkan Baekhyun, hanya duduk auditorium kampus mereka. Acara tidak sebesar ini. Namun tahun ini? Jauh lebih megah lagi dengan panggung yang luar biasa mewah.

 _"Dia_ _y_ _ang akan tampil bersama Kai? Apa yang dia berikan untuk bisa tampil di panggung bersama Kai? Dia bagian Klub paduan s_ _u_ _ara bukan? Lalu kenapa dia sendiri yang meng_ _i_ _r_ _i_ _ngi Kai?"_

Kekaguman Kyungsoo berhenti mendengar bisikan samar-samar orang-orang yang ada di sana.

"Kyungsoo!"

Senyum Kyungsoo kembali terbentuk saat Chen, salah satu bagian Klub paduan suara menyapanya. Oh tidak hanya Chen. Tapi juga teman-temannya yang lain. Mereka memyambut Kyungsoo.

Klub paduan suara hanya terdiri dari 15 mahasiswa. Tidak banyak yang berminat untuk bergabung ke sana. Menyedihkan? **Tidak!** Mereka menikmati ruang besar yang menampung mereka di kampus. Sementara Baekhyun adalah ketua Klub paduan suara. Mereka hanya tampil dalam beberapa acara formal saja, seperti saat ini.

"Senang melihatmu Kyungsoo."

"Kalian akan kemana?" Kyungsoo bertanya bingung karena teman-temannya sudah berkemas bersiap akan pergi.

"Kami sudah berlatih sejak pagi. Sekarang ingin mencari aksesoris yang sama untuk digunakan dalam pertunjukkan."

"Kalian sudah tiba? Kemarilah!"

Sejak tadi Kai hanya diam saja mendengarkan percakapan Kyungsoo dan teman-temannya. Kumpulan orang-orang berkacamata tebal dan bersuara indah. Mereka hanya kelompok kecil yang terpisah dari kelompok utamanya yaitu klub musik. Sekarang Kai berbalik arah, ia menghampiri Suho diikuti Kyungsoo setelah gadis itu berpamitan pada teman-temannya.

"Kyungsoo. Apa kabarmu?"

Suho bertanya segera dan dia mendapat jawaban singkat. "Aku baik-baik saja, kupikir begitu."

"Ada masalah Kyungsoo? adikku tidak bertindak kurang ajar padamu kan?"

Kyungsoo mencuri pandang ke arah Kai. Gadis itu mendesah, Suho benar-benar punya selera humor yang buruk.

"Tidak. Dia bahkan tidak banyak bicara."

"Asal kau tahu, dia ini cerewet sekali."

Terima kasih pada selera humor Suho yang buruk, setidaknya Kyungsoo menjadi tidak peduli pada perkataan gadis-gadis yang menaruh rasa iri padanya. Kepopuleran Kai bisa membawa bahaya kepada Kyungsoo.

* * *

 **~Rosé** **bear~**

* * *

Panggung pertunjukkan itu sangat megah, dengan lampu gantung, langit-langit penuh lukisan klasik, auditorium yang begitu luas melingkari area panggung. Tirai merah untuk membuka dan menutup penampilan di panggung. Langit-langit akustik untuk memproyeksi suara agar tidak menunjukkan gema, sementara di sudut panggung terdapat _orchestra pit._

Piano itu sedikit lebih maju daripada alat musik lainnya, Kyungsoo yang akan mmemainkan itu sementara Kai menari di tengah-tengah panggung. Kyungsoo akan mendapat sedikit peran pada beberapa detik terakhir pertunjukkan mereka.

Kai berkata dia harus meninggalkan grand piano dan mempersembahkan sebuah tarian penyambutan. Tidak akan sulit, Kai akan membantunya berputar lalu mereka hanya perlu membungkuk. Tirai akan tertutup beberapa saat dan baru dibuka kembali ketika MC keluar untuk mengatakan acara di buka secara resmi.

Suho juga sudah menjelaskan itu pada Kyungsoo, pria itu tidak menerima protes.

Kyungsoo berhasil mengambil alih grand piano, dibantu Kai dia mengatur posisi duduk. Pria itu sebenarnya tak sedetikpun meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang tak memiliki teman di panggung ini. Sementara di belakang panggung beberapa orang mengintip latihan mereka dan lainnya sedang bersiap diri.

 _"Lakukan yang kau bisa Kyungsoo."_

Kai berbisik pelan lalu kemudian dia berlari ke belakang panggung.

Suara denting piano Kyungsoo menjadi yang pertama terdengar. Di sudut kanan, Suho merekam latihan pertama mereka di atas panggung yang sesungguhnya.

Piano itu berdenting pelan, nada mengalir begitu saja. Langkah kaki Kai terdengar menandakan pemuda itu mulai memasuki panggung.

Dengan panggung yang lebih luas dari ruang latihan biasanya, Kyungsoo tak yakin dia bisa melihat gerakan Kai. Kyungsoo sudah mencoba berfokus, dia tidak mengalami _stage fright_ sebab tidak ada orang yang duduk di auditirium. Kyungsoo masih berusaha tenang namun lama kelamaan sesuatu merusak pikirannya jari dan bibirnya tidak seirama.

"Hah~" gadis itu menjeda beberapa saat. Ini adalah saat dimana Kai menari tanpa musik. Pria itu berputar seperti sedang berdansa, Kakinya kemudian menghantam lantai panggung. Tangannya menarik udara kosong sementara tubuhnya bergerak penuh tekanan.

Clap!

Tepuk tangan itu. Kyungsoo buru-buru kembali pada permainannya. Sedikit lebih emosi dari pada saat latihan.

Kai menghampiri di ke-20 detik sebelum waktu mereka berakhir.

Kyungsoo berdiri ketika Kai kemudian memegang pinggangnya, mengangkat gadis itu berputar dan membawanya ke tengah panggung. Mereka menautkan jemari lalu menunduk memberi hormat ke arah penonton.

Suara tepuk tangan Suho yang pertama terdengar.

Tiga kali berlatih cukup menguras tenaga Kyungsoo. Kini ia mendapatkan waktu istirahatnya. Ia bergegas keluar Concert Hall untuk membeli minuman.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

 _"_ _Aku melihat d_ _ia melakukan banyak kesalahan."_

 _"Dia akan merusak penampilan Kai."_

 _"Kenapa Kai harus diiringi anak klu_ _b_ _paduan suara yang bahkan t_ _ak memiliki jam panggung jelas_ _?"_

 _"Kita punya Seohyun dengan suara merdu dan permainan piano yang sangat baik."_

Kyungsoo berusaha mengabaikan perkataan anak-anak itu. Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Kyungsoo yakin itu dan dia tidak harus memberitahu mereka.

Tanpa sadar gadis itu menekan dua minuman yang berbeda dari mesin penjual minuman otomatis. Ia bergegas akan kembali ke Concert Hall namun langkahnya terhenti, itu mobil Kai. Pria itu bersama saudara laki-lakinya. Kemana mereka akan pergi? Bukankah masih ada dua sesi latihan lagi? Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat saat sadar kedua pria itu sedang berbincang. Sayangnya terdengar tidak bagus.

" _Lypsinc_? Yang benar saja. Aku menolaknya!"

Jarak mereka hanya beberapa meter. Tubuh mungil Kyungsoo bersembunyi di balik bangunan.

"Kai! Kyungsoo akan merusak penampilanmu! Dan lagi dia hanya akan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. Kau harus katakan kesalahannya."

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepala mendengar ucapan Suho barusan. Jadi mereka protes dengan hasil latihan Kyungsoo?

Daripada mendengarkan pertikaian itu, Kyungsoo pikir sebaiknya dia kembali ke dalam. Menyimpan dua kaleng minuman yang tadi ia beli di sebelahnya tasnya.

Gadis itu duduk di auditorium. Memandang lurus ke arah panggung dimana Klub teater menyelesaikan sesi berlatih untuk pertunjukkan mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sendirian?"

Kyungsoo merasakan seseorang menepuk pundaknya. "Kai?"

"Cepatlah! Hanya tersisah dua sesi saja!"

Pria itu bangkit meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Dengan ketidakrelaan kaki mungilnya berjalan mengekor.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

"Wahhh jari-jariku keram. Tuts piano ini lebih ker..."

"Tidak bisakah kau berhenti mengeluh! Fokuslah pada partitur di hadapanmu Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo terdiam. Ia mendongak menatap Kai yang kini berdiri di depannya, keringat pria itu mengalir dengan deras. Wajahnya mengeras menatap pada Kyungsoo.

"Apa? Apa salahku? Aku melakukan seperti yang kau katakan!"

"Hah! Apakah pendapatku penting?" Ia berdecih mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Aku mendengar percakapanmu dengan Pak Kim. Katakan salahku dimana Kai?"

Emosi gadis itu tidak terlalu baik setelah sesi latihan dimulai kembali. Mereka menyia-nyiakan dua kesempatan menggunakan panggung. Kyungsoo kehilangan konsentrasinya sementara Kai kesulitan menahan amarahnya semua tercetak jelas dalam hasil latihan mereka.

"Sekarang kau bertanya kesalahanmu? Kau yang berfikir musik klasik memang indah namun kau juga berfikir musik klasik terlalu kaku," pria itu berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo membuat beberapa pasang mata mengamati pertengkaran mereka. "Akan kuberitahu kesalahanmu Kyungsoo! Kau punya suara yang indah! Sayangnya tidak stabil. Kau merusak lagu itu! Kesalahanmu bukan sekedar pada teknik Kyungsoo!" Kai buru-buru bicara saat Kyungsoo hendak menyela ucapannya. "Kau tidak pernah mau melihat dirimu sendiri. Kau membenciku? Ingin balas dendam padaku? _Berhentilah bersikap seperti seorang amatiran Kyungsoo!_ Jika saja kau bisa menghapus kebencianmu, semua akan lebih mudah. "

Bagai disambar petir, Kyungsoo terdiam kaku. Mulutnya terasa ngilu mendengar perkataan Kai. Ia menunduk dalam namun Kai tak berhenti menyalahkannya. Gadis itu mengintip respon orang-orang dari balik bulu matanya, mereka mulai berbisik dan itu mengganggu Kyungsoo. Sekuat tenaga ia menulikan pendengaran dan membutakan pandangannya.

"Kita lakukan sesekali lagi!" Ucapan Kai terlalu mudah.

Bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa melakukannya dalam kondisi ini? Tidak mungkin. Kepalanya terasa pening sesaat. Tubuhnya merasa dehidrasi, dan dengan segera Kyungsoo mengumpulkan tenaganya. Dalam satu gerakan dia menarik tas miliknya yang terletak di atas kursi.

 **Bang**

 **Bang**

Kaleng minumannya jatuh menghantam ke lantai panggung seiringan dengan Kyungsoo yang berlari menuruni panggung. Gadis itu melewati bangku-bangku di auditorium untuk menuju pintu keluar.

Sekaleng susu putih dan juga kopi, menggelinding beriringan menyentuh kaki Kai.

 **Puk**

Suho menepuk pelan pundak Kai. "Aku memang memintamu memberitahu kesalahannya agar kalian bisa tampil baik pada pembukaan. Tapi Kai, tidak seharusnya kau mempermalukan Kyungsoo di hadapan begitu banyak orang. Kau bisa bicara berdua saja dengannya," Suho bicara setengah berbisik.

"Oke! Drama hari ini selesai. Sungmin-ah, kalian siap melakukan martial art?"

"Ya!"

Seperti hanyut dengan perkataan Suho, orang-orang itu kembali larut dalam kesibukan mereka.

" _Aku yang mengacaukannya?"_

Kai memungut kaleng minuman yang menempel di kakinya. Pria itu menyingkir dari atas panggung. Seperti kata Suho, kelompok martial art akan menggunakan panggung untuk berlatih.

* * *

 _To Be Continue..._

* * *

Woahhh terima kasih atas respon kalian di part 1 cerita ini. Makin semangat aku jadinya. Haha

Jadi jangan salah paham dulu, alasan kenapa Kyungsoo takut naik panggung bukan sekedar karena ciuman bocah bernama Kai, tapi akan di bahas pada part 3 nanti. Tungguin ya... tapi aku gak yakin respon kalian nanti gimana. Haha

 **Preview part 3!**

 _"Kau tidak akan melakukan lypsinc atau semacamnya!"_ _-Kai_

"Kau sudah datang? Wowww ada apa dengan kacamata hitam ini Kyungsoo?" -Suho

"Aku akan menghajarmu jika menyentuhnya." -Kai

Salam hangat,

.

~ **Ros** é **Bear**

(2017, 07 may)


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle: The First Stage

( **Part 3 - End** )

Author: **Ros** é **Bear**

Main Cast : Kai x Kyungsoo ( **KaiSoo** )

Other Cast: Suho x Baekhyun x Yixing x Chanyeol

Warning! GS. Maaf untuk typo.

Focus on KaiSoo

* * *

Start Story!

* * *

Musik klasik itu memang indah, tapi kaku.

Langkah kakinya tak secepat rusa namun juga tak selambat kura-kura. Gadis itu berhasil keluar dari Concert Hall. Nafas memburu beriringan dengan langkah kakinya yang tak berhenti.

Gadis itu menangis, sekuat apapun Kyungsoo menahannya. Menggigit bibir ataupun memejamkan mata erat tetap saja air mata mengalir.

Hari ini lebih buruk dari pada hari itu.

* * *

 **~Rosé** **bear~**

* * *

 _Anak-anak dari kelas mawar sedang mempersiapkan pertunjukkan terakhir mereka. Anak-anak yang terdiri dari umur 5 hingga 7 tahun itu berbaris berjejer di atas panggung. Mereka akan mulai dengan sebuah kelompok paduan suara, menyanyikan lagu anak-anak. Tidak hanya berjejer dengan kelompok paduan suara, anak-anak itu juga mengenakan kostum binatang dan tanaman._

 _Kyungsoo yang saat itu mengenakan kostum pinguin tampak lebih tinggi dari beberapa anak lainnya. Sebab umurnya memang sudah enam tahun._

 _Wajah manis dilindungi kostum pinguin membuatnya terlihat amat menggemaskan, apalagi pipi gembil dan bibir hati berwarna merah muda dengan kulit putih bersih, seperti cahaya pagi hari._

 _Selesai bernyanyi, anak-anak itu mencari posisinya masing-masing. Mereka akan melakonkan sebuah cerita_ _'_ _Bear and Princess_ _'_ _. Sayangnya anak yang menggunakan kostum beruang tak_ _menakuti_ _tuan putri, anak itu mengejar pinguin yang lebih tinggi membuat Kyungsoo berlari ketakutan._

 _Kai._

 _Bocah lelaki itu tak berhenti walau sudah mengacaukan pertunjukkan di panggung._ _Menulikan pendengarannya atas peringatan yang diberikan sang guru._ _Kai trus berlari mengejar Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo dengan kostum pinguin bahkan menabrak beberapa properti panggung. Mereka berkejaran mengelilingi panggung menimbulkan gelak tawa satu auditorium._ _Sementara Kyungsoo berteriak ketakutan dan hampir menangis._ _Kai berhenti_ _ketika_ _ia mendapatkan Kyungsoo yang ketakutan._

 _Dan beruang madu itu mencium pinguin diikuti tepuk tangan karena nyatanya_ _waktu untuk_ _pertunjukkan yang kacau itu berakhir sedikit tragis, khususnya Kyungsoo._

 _Kyungsoo menangis seharian karena kejadiannya itu. Ia bersembunyi di balik bangunan ditemani supir keluarganya. Sejak saat itu dia jadi tak berani melakukan apapun di atas panggung pertunjukkan. Ia takut beruang madu akan mengejarnya lagi._

* * *

 **~Rosé** **bear~**

* * *

Ponselnya berdering, memaksa langkah kaki Kyungsoo terhenti. Panggilan dari Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo~ bagaimana kabarmu?" Suara Baekhyun menyapa pertama kali.

"Tidak terlalu baik," Kyungsoo berusaha berkata jujur. Ia berhasil menekan tangisnya.

"Hm? Kalau begitu kau harus dalam keadaan baik setelah mendengar kabar dariku. Aku... Byun Baekhyun sudah meminta izin pada paman agar bisa menonton pertunjukkan. Aku akan datang bersama Chanyeol. Kau senang?"

"..."

Kyungsoo terdiam. Ahh Nona Byun! Kenapa Kyungsoo harus membantumu? Baru saja Kyungsoo akan mengumpat saat seseorang merebut paksa ponselnya

"Nona Byun?"

Suho. Pelaku perebutan itu adalah Suho. Dia mulai bercakap dengan Baekhyun.

"Ini aku pak Kim. Kau menghubungi temanmu? Menghawatirkannya? Jangan khawatir. Dia sangat giat berlatih."

"..."

Kyungsoo berusaha merebut ponselnya namun Suho berhasil menghindari tangan Kyungsoo, pria itu tiba-tiba menjadi menyebalkan di mata Kyungsoo.

"Hm? Kau akan datang melihat pertunjukkan? Kabar bagus untuk temanmu. Kalau begitu kami harus bersiap lagi. Kututup panggilannya."

"Yak! Apa yang Bapak lakukan?" Kyungsoo merebut paksa ponselnya setelah Suho lengah.

Pria itu hanya terkekeh pelan, "Kau ingin mengecewakan temanmu Kyungsoo? Aku mengejarmu, ternyata jalanmu cepat sekali."

Suho setengah menggerutu mengembalikan ponsel Kyungsoo. Pria itu lalu tersenyum, sedikit menunduk mengusap pucuk kepala Kyungsoo.

"Adik kecil yang manis. Kau barusan menangis?"

Buru-buru Kyungsoo mengelap wajahnya kasar. Dia tidak mau pria ini melihatnya menangis, siapapun itu. Kyungsoo selalu menahan air matanya.

"Jadi? Kau ingin kabur? Kyungsoo~" pria itu menepuk pundaknya pelan. "Apa kau marah karena perkataan saudaraku? Kalau begitu aku minta maaf padamu. Aku menyesal, kita bisa bicara sebentar?"

Kyungsoo tidak memberi jawaban. Tapi dia mengekor Suho yang membawanya ke kafe di depan Concert hall.

Pria itu membelikannya roti panggang dan juga susu putih, "Kau menyukainya kan?"

Ya. Kyungsoo memang menyukai susu putih dan roti panggang.

"Permintaan maafku. Aku sangat berharap untuk pertunjukkan kalian."

Tapi mata gadis itu tidak setuju dengaan pernyataan Suho. Ia mendelik bahkan mendengus kesal.

Ternyata makanan manis bisa sedikit meredakan emosi Kyungsoo.

"Aku meminta Kai memberitahu kesalahanmu. Kau melakukan sedikit kesalahan, tapi bukankah itu karena masih penyesuaian?"

Kyungsoo berdecih dalam hatinya. Dia mendengar percakapan Suho dengan Kai. Pandai sekali mulut pria ini agar orang-orang tidak salah paham padanya.

"Aku mendengar percakapan kalian. Bukankah Bapak ingin aku melakukan _lypsinc_? Baiklah... Aku sudah pikirkan itu."

Tidak bisa dipungkiri Suho sangat terkejut dengan ucapan Kyungsoo. Gadis ini terlalu jujur. Tidak bisakah dia berusaha berbasa-basi sejenak? Seseorang yang bicara denganya adalah Suho. Oh tuan Kim... bertambah satu lagi orang yang tidak bisa menghargaimu dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Kau tidak akan melakukan _lypsinc_ atau semacamnya!"

Kyungsoo dan Suho menatap sosok Kai yang kini berdiri di ujung meja tempat mereka duduk, "Ikut aku!"

Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo. Walau menuai protes dia tidak peduli. "Dan kau tepati janjimu padaku!" Kata-katanya barusan itu ia tujukan untuk Suho.

Kai bisa saja meremukkan pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo jika dia trus menyeret gadis itu dengan cara ini. Kyungsoo sudah merintih kesakitan tapi Kai trus membawanya berjalan.

"Aku ingin pulang! Sesi latihan ini sudah selesai!"

Kata-katanya terhenti menyadari tatapan tajam Kai. Pria ini menjadi lebih menakutkan dari sebelumnya, "Sekarang kau mencoba melarikan diri?"

Kyungsoo tersentak dengan bentakan pria tan ini. Ia melotot masih mencoba meloloskan diri.

"Aku ingin mengunjungi Baekhyun. Kita bisa berlatih lagi besok pagi."

Kai tidak mudah percaya perkataan Kyungsoo. Pria ini masih menatapnya tajam, "Jam sembilan pagi aku sudah di sini! Kau bisa pegang kata-kataku."

* * *

 **~Rosé** **bear~**

* * *

Yang terburuk dari kesialan Kyungsoo adalah Kai. Gadis itu berbohong dia pergi ke tempat Baekhyun. Kyungsoo mengurung dirinya di kamar. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya, isakannya memilukan hati. Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Perkataan Kai adalah hal terburuk. Bahkan dia menangis hingga tertidur tanpa menutup jendela kamar.

Dingin.

Gadis itu terbangun dan menyadari pukul dua dini hari. Entah dapat ketukan hati darimana Kyungsoo meninggalkan kamarnya, berjalan ke lantai bawah.

Gadis itu mengumpulkan beberapa cemilan lalu membawanya ke ruang latihan.

Mereka semua benar. Kyungsoo bisa bernyanyi sangat baik, permainan pianonya tidak terlalu buruk walau sudah satu tahun ia tak menyentuh alat musik itu. Memang ada yang salah padanya.

Kai.

Setiap kali melihat sosok itu Kyungsoo menjadi terlalu emosi, ia bersikap tenang namun hatinya panas. Seperti gunung berapi aktif. Kyungsoo tidak boleh seperti itu.

Empat jam di ruang latihan itu Kyungsoo tak hanya duduk menghabiskan cemilannya saja. Dia berlatih, di ujung sana dia menyusahkan satu orang untuk mendengarkan permainannya.

Baekhyun! Gadis itu menggerutu namun dia juga yang menyeret Kyungsoo dalam jurang gelap ini. Ia bertanggung jawab walau pamannya berkemungkinan sangat marah besok.

 _'Kyung! Pelankan ketika bagian things like your kau beri jeda lalu percepat ketika bagian funny little laugh. Karena saat itu Kai harus melangkah lebar.'_

Baekhyun tidak hanya protes, tapi dia mencoba memperbaiki Kyungsoo.

Di ruang rumah sakit. Dia mengenakan headset yang terhubung dengan ponsel serta satu lagi pada layar laptop. Baekhyun bekerja keras disaat sebelah tangannya tak bisa digunakan dengan baik.

* * *

 **~Rosébear~**

* * *

Kyungsoo kembali tertidur saat jam tujuh pagi, ia kelelahan setelah berlatih keras. Rasanya lelah namun alarm membangunkan Kyungsoo.

Tidak ada waktu berberes rumah. Gadis itu bergegas membersihkan diri, kaos polos berlapis kemeja hijau dan celana jeans panjang. Dia tampak cocok mengenakan kacamata hitam.

Yeah kacamata hitam. Tidak terlalu buruk untuk Kyungsoo. Baekhyun bilang karena Kyungsoo melihat barisan penonton yang ramai mengingatkannya pada kejadian buruk sewaktu kecil. Sebenarnya Baekhyun telah menyiapkan _butterfly mask_ untuk pertunjukkan Kyungsoo. Namun ini sesi latihan terakhir, tak mungkin dia mengenakan benda itu. Selain itu, matanya sedikit bengkak karena menangis dan begadang untuk berlatih.

Kyungsoo bahkan tiba setengah jam sebelum waktu yang ia janjikan dengan Kai. Di sana terdapat beberapa kelompok yang sedang bersiap-siap. Suho telah tiba sejak tadi. Dia melambai pada Kyungsoo.

"Kau sudah datang? Wow! ada apa dengan kacamata hitam ini Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo tidak memberi jawaban. Suho mungkin sadar akan hal itu.

Oh ayolah. Kacamata hitam di dalam Concert hall? Apalagi di atas panggung? Yeah,,, terserah pada Kyungsoo. Orang-orang tidak memahaminya.

"Hari ini kita gladi resik," ucapan Suho memberinya kabar buruk. "Besok gedung akan di kosongkan untuk persiapan pertunjukkan lusa."

Kyungsoo baru ingat akan pemberitahuan Suho sebelumnya. Dia mengambil kursi kemudian duduk.

"Oke! Sepuluh menit lagi semua siap?"

Sepuluh menit?

Bukankah Kyungsoo adalah penampilan pertama? Lalu dimana Kai sekarang?

Waktu itu berlalu dengan cepat. Beberapa orang menyiapkan properti tambahan seperti cermin dengan tiang penyanggah. Beberapa kursi kayu, meja kecil hingga ranjang berseprei putih.

Oh. Ini konsep dari lagu mereka. Nampaknya akan semakin sulit untuk di lalui.

* * *

 **~Rosébear~**

* * *

Kai terbangun saat Suho menghubunginya jam sebelas pagi. Sungguh dia kelelahan karena harus berlatih sendirian. Kai mengubah gerakannya sebab dia tidak akan memaksa Kyungsoo lagi.

Pria itu bergegas meninggalkan apartemen menuju Concert hall. Saat ia tiba, hampir semua mata menatap kearahnya. Kai sudah berusaha mengabaikan itu, dia berjalan mendekati Suho.

"Ya! Kalian akan menutup acara. Lalu kita lanjutkan sesi latihan terakhir. Bersiaplah."

Kai sadar kesalahannya. Ia lirik Kyungsoo yang terduduk menolak tatapannya. Gadis itu mengenakan pakaian kasual dan juga kacamata hitam.

Sepertinya bukan giliran mereka, Kai putuskan menarik kursi dan duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo tanpa sebuah perbincangan. Pria itu lebih memilih bersandar di kursi, menolak penawaran yang sering orang-orang khususnya para gadis berikan padanya. Kai terlalu lelah, seharusnya Kyungsoo bisa melihat itu, tapi dia lebih memilih mengabaikan fakta yang tampak di depan mata.

* * *

 **~Rosé** **bear~**

* * *

Tirai merah di tutup. Para penata panggung mulai sibuk menggantikan properti di atas. Semua benda yang tadi di lihat Kyungsoo saat dia tiba. Semua itu adalah atas permintaan Kai.

Lampu dipadamkan. Hanya lampu sorot yang menyala, para penata cahaya hanya akan menyorot dua sudut di atas panggung.

Penata artisitik menginstruksikan Kyungsoo untuk naik ke atas panggung. Kai memperhatikan bagaimana 10 detik awal milik Kyungsoo. Piano mengalun merdu. Dia bergegas naik ke atas panggung.

Jika pendengaran Kai memang baik, maka dia bisa mendengar permainan sempurna Kyungsoo. Menyatu dengan gerakan yang bahkan baru dia perbaiki. Kali ini musik mengiringi penampilannya, bukan Kai yang harus mengejar musik itu.

Detik-detik terakhir, dia berjalan seperti penari balet mendekati Kyungsoo. Mengangkat pinggang gadis itu kemudian sedikit berputar membawanya ke tengah panggung. Berada diantara properti, pria itu tahu betapa Kyungsoo menghindarinya.

Mereka membungkukkan badan dan tirai ditutup. Penata panggung kembali sibuk, menurunkan semua properti karena kini panggung harus dibersihkan. Dua orang yang ditugaskan sebagai MC melangkah ke tengah panggung. Tirai kembali di buka bersamaan sambutan meriah dan tepuk tangan sederhana dari para peserta.

"Kerja bagus Kai! Kyungsoo!" Suho yang pertama mengangkat tangannya. Pria itu telah bersiap di belakang panggung menyambut setiap peserta yang menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Sudah selesai? Aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat."

"Ya Kyungsoo. Kau bisa pergi dan beristirahat sepanjang hari besok. Ah tunggu!" Suho menghentikan langkah Kyungsoo.

"Kostum yang akan kau gunakan?" Dia bertanya pada Kyungsoo namun kemudian pandangannya beralih pada Kai.

"Aku bisa mengurusnya," Kyungsoo memberikan jawaban pasti.

"Baiklah. Pastikan kau mengenakan gaun terbaikmu. Jika tidak, besok datanglah ke auditorium kampus. Kami mempersiapkan kostum peserta," Perintah Suho cepat.

"Tidak Pak Kim. Baekhyun akan mengurusnya untukku."

Kyungsoo menolak halus penawaran Suho. Setelah pertunjukkan malam lusa. Dia tidak mau berurusan lagi dengan kelompok manusia ini. Tidak bahkan jika harus mengembalikan kostum pada mereka. Kyungsoo menolak itu.

"Kau mengubahnya. Permainannya mengiringimu!"

Suho memberi pujian pada Kai, barulah pria itu berlalu.

* * *

 **~Rosébear~**

* * *

Tidak ada yang membuat Kai lebih baik. Kyungsoo menghindarinya. Ia akui permainan Kyungsoo terakhir kali sangat memukau seperti yang ia harapkan.

 _'Kau beruang madu yang bodoh,_ ' gumamnya pelan. Sangat pelan bahkan nyaris seperti tidak bicara. Bukankah beruang madu adalah salah satu spesies terkecil dari beruang.

Kai berseder di balik kendali mobilnya, ia bangkit saat sadar Kyungsoo membuka pagar rumahnya. Pria itu menjauhkan mobil dari jangkauan penglihatan Kyungsoo.

Niatnya ingin menemui Kyungsoo, Kai tahu Kyungsoo merasa sedih dengan ucapannya kemarin, tadi mereka tak sempat bicara. Namun hanya sebatas niat, dia membatalkan semua itu saat melihat Kyungsoo mempersilahkan seorang lelaki masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Dua jam sudah Kai menunggunya dan kini lelaki itu siap pergi. Apa yang mereka lakukan dua jam di dalam? Setahunya Kyungsoo tidak memiliki kekasih. Teman dekatnya hanya dari kelompok paduan suara. Pria barusan bukan bagian dari mereka.

' _Kau hanya harus menyerah Kai_.'

Sekali lagi ia bergumam setelah berperang dengan pikirannya. Pria itu melajukan mobil menjauhi rumah Kyungsoo.

Setidaknya ada satu hal lagi yang bisa Kai lakukan untuk membantu Kyungsoo. Setelah memberitahu Baekhyun jika Kyungsoo bisa menggunakan _butterfly mask_ saat pertunjukkan, pria itu ingin melengkapi penampilan Kyungsoo di atas panggung pertunjukkan.

* * *

 **~Rosé** **bear~**

* * *

Gadis itu tak berhenti berlatih. Dia ingin didengarkan. Hanya permainannya yang bisa membuat keinginan itu terwujud. Baekhyun memberinya kotak berisikan kostum untuk dikenakan. Kyungsoo pikir Baekhyun adalah gadis yang tak bisa diam sekalipun ruang geraknya hanya sebatas kamar rumah sakit.

Chanyeol, kekasih Baekhyun yang tinggi membantu Kyungsoo berlatih. Pria itu punya telinga lebar yang tidak disia-siakannya. Ia memperbaiki dimana letak kesalahan Kyungsoo. Yah.. Chanyeol adalah seorang pengubah lagu. Dia punya kelompok kecil yang menampung beberapa anak muda berkarya. Pria itu datang ke kota ini karena permintaan Baekhyun. Apapun yang dikatakan temannya itu, Chanyeol akan menurutinya. Bukankah dia kekasih yang terdengar sangat manis. Dia pria yang sama dengan pria yang Kai lihat keluar dari rumah Kyungsoo.

* * *

 **~Rosé** **bear~**

* * *

Malam hari ketika Suho kembali ke apartemen, ia melihat Kai keluar dari kamar mandi. Adiknya tampak segar namun juga lelah. Dia baru kembali dari kampus untuk membagikan kostum pertunjukkan pada beberapa peserta, hanya beberapa saja.

"Kau baru selesai berlatih?"

Lelaki tan itu mengangguk pelan. Ia membuka kulkas dan menemukan minuman soda. Meneguknya hingga setengah kaleng.

Suho yang lelah ikut membungkuk di depan kulkas. "Ada kopi dan susu putih. Milikmu? Kau tidak menginginkannya? Aku boleh..."

"Aku akan menghajarmu jika menyentuhnya."

Pria yang lebih pendek dari Kai itu meneguk ludahnya susah payah. Ya Tuhan. Adiknya ini menyeramkan. Kadang Suho menyesal mengabaikan Kai kecil hingga membuat sifat adiknya begini. Jemarinya akhirnya memilih air mineral dan menghindari dua kaleng minuman itu. Menjauh lebih baik daripada dia menjadi korban kekerasan.

Berjalan sedikit menjauh dari Kai. Nampaknya malam ini adik kecilnya akan menyiapkan makan malam. Beberapa potong sosis, nasi putih dan sayuran telah disiapkan.

Nasi goreng. Hanya itu yang Suho pikirkan tentang apa yang akan Kai masak. Ia bersender di dekat pencucian.

"Tampaknya kalian berlatih sangat keras. Aku senang dengan hasil latihan terakhir Kai."

Dia diabaikan. Bukankah itu sudah biasa bagi Suho? Adiknya sedang berfokus pada _kitchen set_. Ia tentu tak mau Kai mengamuk dan melempar barang-barang itu padanya. Suho hanya perlu trus bicara walau tidak mendapatkan respon.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan kalian berdua. Hanya saja Kai, pertunjukkan tidak sekedar membutuhkan tubuh sehat, perasaan melawan rasa takut, menghadapi kegagalan, kesabaran, kreatifitas. Tidak! Kita juga butuh hati yang gembira."

Suho menjeda ucapannya untuk melihat bagaimana reaksi pria tan. Sayangnya Kai tidak bergeming dari pekerjaannya. Dia berkonsentrasi penuh walau telinganya mendengarkan dengan baik.

"Kalian tidak terlalu berkonsentrasi mendengarkan arahan penata panggung apalagi diriku. Kupikir penonton ingin melihat sesuatu yang gembira dari pertunjukkan pembuka..."

"Berhentilah bicara. Kau hanya perlu mengucapkan terima kasih karena aku bersedia tampil di panggungmu!"

"Kai... Apa kalian masih bertengkar?"

 **Prang**

Pisau itu dipukul keras pada talenan. Suho berjingkat terkejut dengan apa yang Kai lakukan. Tampaknya perasaan adiknya memang tidak bagus untuk di ajak bicara. Padahal Suho ingin mengajak Kai tampil pada pertunjukkan lainnya.

"Kau hanya cukup tahu 5 menit itu berjalan baik-baik saja karena aku tidak akan mengacaukannya."

Tatapan tajam Kai membuat Suho tidak mau melanjutkan percakapan. "Baiklah. Sebaiknya aku pergi mandi."

 **~Rosé** **bear~**

Tidak sepenuhnya Kai mengabaikan perkataan Suho. Dia membenarkan perkataan itu, mereka hanya berkonsentrasi pada diri masing-masing, mengabaikan sekitar. Mereka berkesempatan mengacaukan pertunjukkan yang lain. Itu yang Suho tidak inginkan.

Dia harus bertemu Kyungsoo. Memaksa untuk sedikit bicara rasanya tidak terlalu buruk.

* * *

 **~Rosé** **bear~**

* * *

Niat Kai harus diurungkan lagi, dia telah tiba di rumah Kyungsoo dua jam sebelum pertunjukkan. Sayangnya sebuah SUV hitam terparkir menghalangi jalan masuk Kai. Dia harus menyeret mobilnya ke persimpangan.

Pemuda itu telah begitu rapi dengan kemeja putih dan jas hitam. Sepatu _Oxford_ yang akan memudahkan gerakannya nanti. Jika berhasil, itu akan menjadi pertunjukkan yang elegan.

Kai menunggu siapa pemilik mobil itu.

Oh tidak. Itu kursi roda. Sosok Baekhyun muncul di dorong oleh seorang pria. Sosok yang sama dengan pria yang ia lihat keluar dari rumah Kyungsoo kemarin. Baekhyun bahkan tampak lebih akrab dengan pria itu dan sebuah ciuman singkat sebelum pria itu menggendong Baekhyun berpindah ke kursi depan.

"Kekasihnya?" Batin Kai membenarkan.

Lalu pintu kembali bergerak. Ia terdiam beberapa saat melihat Kyungsoo yang keluar.

Rambut hitam yang entah kapan ia warnai kecoklatan tergerai ke belakang dengan bentuk bergelombang. Bagian pundaknya sedikit terbuka, gaun panjang berwarna _gold_ dan _pink cherry blossom_ itu sangat cocok dengan Kyungsoo. Bahan sutra mahal dan wol lembut tidak akan menyakiti kulitnya.

Ya. Kai yang membelinya khusus untuk Kyungsoo. Tidak tahu jika Kyungsoo akan secantik itu, harusnya Kai datang lebih cepat. SUV hitam itu membawa ketiganya pergi.

* * *

 **~Rosé** **bear~**

* * *

Langit mulai gelap, bagian depan Concert Hall tampak cukup ramai. Udara dingin menusuk secara tiba-tiba. Akhir perjalanan musim panas, sepertinya angin musim gugur telah siap menyapa.

Kyungsoo ternyata datang lebih cepat dari Kai. Ia bergabung dengan kelompok paduan suara. Dari tempatnya berdiri, Kai juga bisa mendengar pujian yang dilontarkan teman-temannya pada Kyungsoo, tidak hanya pujian tapi juga sindiran. Itu mereka yang tidak menyukai keberuntungan Kyungsoo. Kai mendatangi sekelompok gadis itu, tentu saja mereka terpesona dengan ketampanan pria ini. Kai begitu sulit didekati. Orang-orang yang berada disekitarnya adalah mereka yang luar biasa.

"Bicara buruk tentang _partner_ ku? Kuharap kalian tidak perlu tampil jika tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada pertunjukkan."

Pria itu pergi begitu saja. Yixing telah menegur Kai atas apa yang dia katakan pada kelompok kecilnya. Kai tentu tidak ingin mendengar celoteh Suho karena mengganggu anggota kekasihnya. Dia memilih menunggu sampai Suho mengumpulkan mereka semua.

Dia memberi beberapa instruksi sebelum memulai pertunjukkan. Saat berkumpul, Kai bisa berdiri di dekat Kyungsoo. Gadis ini masih pendek walau sudah mengenakan _heels_ hitam. Bukankah dulu saat terakhir mereka di panggung yang sama Kyungsoo lebih tinggi dari Kai. Aroma _vanila_ yang menggoda. Tanpa sadar Kai menautkan jemarinya membuat Kyungsoo kaget. Mata bulatnya memandang meminta dilepaskan.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja," Kai setengah berbisik pada Kyungsoo.

Tiga menit lagi mereka akan naik ke panggung. Kai tak kunjung melepaskan tangannya. Mereka berdiri di balik tirai yang akan segera di buka.

Mendengarkan instruksi dari penata panggung, Kyungsoo segera berjalan menuju grand pianonya. Sementara Kai harus melepaskan tautan mereka. Pria itu memandang punggung sempit Kyungsoo dalam cahaya yang begitu minim di panggung.

Dentingan pertama yang begitu tenang. Tirai dibuka dan Kai mulai menguasai panggung, lampu sorot berwarna kemerahan itu hanya menyorot dirinya dan juga Kyungsoo.

Ada bagian dimana Kyungsoo berhenti bermain. Gadis itu melirik Kai, bagaimana lelaki itu menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan sempurna, seakan merobek udara di sekitarnya.

Kai mempunyai gerakan yang tajam, seimbang dan auranya begitu kuat.

Kai mengangguk memberikan instruksi agar Kyungsoo kembali ke bagiannya. Gadis itu melanjutkan tarian jarinya di atas piano hingga menjelang detik terakhir.

Tidak! Tidak seharusnya Kai menariknya sekarang. Tapi pria itu menghilangkan dua bagian gerakan. Ia membuat Kyungsoo terkejut, apalagi dengan melepas _butterfly mask_ yang Kyungsoo kenakan. Mengangkat gadis itu ke tengah panggung. Harusnya mereka berpegangan tangan dan membungkuk. Tapi Kai menolak itu, tariannya diimprovisasikan dengan gerakan Kyungsoo yang kaku. Tubuhnya dengan sendiri memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo. Merambat ke atas menyentuh lengan lalu tiba di rahang Kyungsoo.

Tirai berjalan untuk menutup. Tepat beberapa centi meter sebelum tertutup sempurna. Pria tan mencium bibir hati Kyungsoo. Penonton bisa melihat siluet kedekatan tubuh mereka.

Keterkejutan dan tepuk tangan menyadarkan Kyungsoo. Tubuh Kai terpental ke belakang setelah tirai di tutup. Langkah ketuk _heels_ yang Kyungsoo gunakan terdengar oleh telinga Kai. Pria itu merasakan panas di pipinya. Tadi Kyungsoo sempat menamparnya.

"Kai!" Panggilan penata panggung menyadarkan Kai. Dia harus menyingkir dari panggung sebelum kain tinggi nan lebar itu dibuka kembali.

"Kyungsoo!"

Pria itu mengabaikan Suho yang akan menyambutnya turun dari panggung. Kai benar-benar lepas kendali. Dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mencium Kyungsoo. Malam ini gadis itu sangat menawan dan begitu penurut. Sama seperti waktu itu, Kai menginginkan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo!" Dia berhasil mengejar gadis itu. Kyungsoo telah berlari cukup jauh dari Concert Hall dengan menggunakan _heels_.

Kai benar-benar terkejut. Dia melihat Kyungsoo menangis lagi, dialah penyebabnya. Seperti hari itu, Kai menyaksikannya bagaimana Kyungsoo menangis ditemani supir pribadinya. Di balik bangunan taman kanak-kanan dikala hujan mengguyur membasahi badan jalan. Saat itu Kai hanya bisa merenung, mempout bibir mungilnya menyesali apa yang telah dia perbuat, berdiri di balik bangunan karena tak punya keberanian mendekati sampai Kyungsoo selesai menangis sebab dihibur supir keluarganya. Kai mengikuti hingga Kyungsoo kembali bertemu orang tuanya. Sementara ia berbalik arah menghampiri Ayahnya.

"Kyungsoo~ maafkan aku."

Sungguh ia menyesal menyakiti gadis ini. Kai benar-benar tidak ingin Kyungsoo bersedih. Ia merelakan pendidikannya di luar negeri saat tahu Kyungsoo akan mengikuti ujian masuk fakultas Hukum. Sebuah kebetulan dia menabrak dan membaca formulir pendaftaran Kyungsoo saat mengantarkan berkas milik Suho. Selama ini Kai hanya bisa melihat Kyungsoo dari jauh. Gadis itu menghindarinya. Lebih buruk lagi, Kai tidak memiliki alasan untuk mendekati Kyungsoo. Lalu ketika dia mendapatkannya, ia itu merusaknya sendiri.

"Kyungsoo! Dengarkan aku!"

Kai berhasil menghentikan langkah Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya paksa. Sekarang ia tahu, Kyungsoo berusaha mengusap air matanya kasar namun tidak bisa. Air matanya trus saja mengalir. "Maafkan aku~" suara bass Kai mengalir begitu lembut. Ia menyatukan kening mereka, merasakan hembusan nafas putus-putus Kyungsoo.

Jemarinya mengusap pipi gembil itu, "Kumohon berhenti menangis Kyung~" ia trus saja berusaha dengan lembut mengusap air kata Kyungsoo. Namun tak kunjung berhenti.

"Ti-tinggalkan aku sendiri."

Walau samar Kai bisa mendengar isakan Kyungsoo.

"Aku membencimu Kai! Kenapa kau melakukannya lagi?"

Kyungsoo membenci Kai. Sementara pria itu tidak bisa menjawab jika dia mencintai Kyungsoo. Ia terlalu takut Kyungsoo menolak dan memilih menjauh, selamanya.

"Maafkan aku Kyungsoo~"

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri!"

Kini Kai tahu Kyungsoo berusaha melindungi dirinya. Perlahan pria itu mundur. Mereka telah menjadi tontonan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

Pegangannya melonggar, "Maafkan aku. Setidaknya biarkan aku mengantarmu pulang."

Kai hanya ingin bertanggung jawab. Tapi Kyungsoo menolaknya.

"Tinggalkan aku sendirian Kai! Aku akan baik-baik saja. Baekhyun akan mencariku!"

Kai memejamkan matanya erat. Kyungsoo adalah satu-satunya orang yang telah berani berteriak di hadapannya dan Kai tak bisa merespon apapun.

"Baiklah~ aku akan menemani setidaknya sampai temanmu menemukanmu."

Kyungsoo menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kursi kayu yang ada di pinggir jalan Concert Hall dan melepas sepatunya, meringkuk dengan kaki terselip dibawah tubuh. Dalam posisi itu, Kai masih bisa melihat Kyungsoo menangis. Ia lepaskan jaz yang akan terasa hangat. Membungkus Kyungsoo dengan jas miliknya. Gadis itu tidak menolak, dia memang kedinginan saat ini. Gaun ini terlalu terbuka untuk menerima angin malam.

* * *

 **~Rosé** **bear~**

* * *

Tampaknya Baekhyun tidak sadar apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo. Temannya itu tidak mencari Kyungsoo, menghubunginya pun tidak. Lalu ketika pengunjung mulai meninggalkan Concert Hall dan sudah begitu malam barulah Baekhyun menghubungi. Gadis itu terdengar panik.

Sayangnya Kyungsoo telah tertidur karena kelelahan menangis, Kai mengangkat panggilan itu. Ia memberitahu lokasi Kyungsoo.

Kai tidak akan rela jika kekasih Baekhyun harus mengangkat Kyungsoo-nya. Ia putuskan untuk ikut mengantar Kyungsoo.

"Woahh aku tidak pernah melihat Kyungsoo menangis sebelumnya."

Chanyeol mengeluarkan komentarnya sementara Kai mendelik mendapat sindiran itu.

"Terkadang dia menangis, namun Kyungsoo tidak pernah menunjukkannya pada orang lain. Tapi hari ini, dia menangis hingga tertidur disebalahmu. Kau membuatnya sedih namun di saat bersamaan membuat Kyungsoo sangat nyaman," kali ini Baekhyun yang berkomentar.

Kai tidak bisa bereaksi untuk ucapan Baekhyun. Dia temannya, telah mengenal Kyungsoo cukup lama. Cerita sepanjang perjalanan yang ia sampaikan menunjukkan kesalahannya namun itu juga sebuah pengakuan.

"Aku berkata serius Kai. Bahkan dihadapanku saja Kyungsoo tidak akan menangis, dia akan buru-buru menghapus air matanya lalu kembali bersikap biasa. Kurasa setelah melihat kejadian ini aku bisa berpendapat jika tidak sepenuhnya dia membencimu."

"Aku harus mengantarmu ke rumah sakit terlebih dahulu Baek. Atau pamanmu bisa membatalkan restunya jika kita terlambat satu menit saja."

* * *

 **~Rosé** **bear~**

* * *

Kai terlalu larut dalam pikirannya. Ia membaringkan Kyungsoo di atas ranjang, ia harus menghubungi seorang untuk membantu mengurus Kyungsoo. Tangannya tidak akan berani menyentuh tubuh Kyungsoo lebih jauh.

Yixing.

Wanita cantik itu tiba setelah Kai menghubunginya. Dia meminta Yixing mengurus Kyungsoo setelah perdebatan kecil mereka.

"Kau menyukai gadis ini? Suho bilang kau tampak menjadi anak baik selama dua minggu ini walau beberapa bagian ceritanya terdengar berlebihan."

Kai menarik kursi kayu di kamar Kyungsoo. Pandangannya menatap gadis itu kini terbaring dengan piyama biru dibalik selimut tebal. Kyungsoo pasti kedinginan berjam-jam di bawah langit malam yang terbuka. Sesekali isakannya keluar terdengar begitu menyakitkan.

"Entahlah, aku sendiri tidak mengerti. Hanya saja, setiap kali di dekatnya aku ingin menjadi orang yang sangat baik."

"Jatuh cinta hmm? Kurasa begitulah perasaan kakakmu. Ketika di dekatku dan juga bersamamu. Pulanglah, Suho pasti menghawatirkanmu. Aku akan menjaganya sampai dia bangun."

Kai mengangguk pelan, "Kabari aku jika butuh sesuatu."

 **~Rosé** **bear~**

Seperti apa yang Yixing katakan, Suho menunggu kepulangan Kai. Tapi pria tan menolak untuk bicara, dia sangat lelah.

* * *

 **~Rosé** **bear~**

* * *

Besok hari ketika Kai terbangun, Suho menyambutnya dengan segelas coklat miliknya sendiri.

"Yixing memberitahku kalau Kyungsoo demam. Tapi aku melarangmu untuk pergi. Tubuhmu juga panas Kai!"

Suho benar, saat tiba-tiba ia bangkit dari ranjang Kai merasakan pusing. Ia bertopang pada kepala ranjang.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa jadi tiba-tiba sakit begini?"

Suho menjadi sangat cerewet jika Kai sudah sakit.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tapi tubuhmu tidak Kai! Kau mau ke tempat Kyungsoo? Merawatnya? Kau juga butuh perawatan! Aku sudah menghubungi dokter untuk memeriksamu. Lagipula Yixing masih menemani Kyungsoo di sana."

Jika dia punya tenaga lebih, mungkin Kai akan memberi umpatan pada Suho. Tapi ia merasa lelah, semalam dia memberikan jas nya pada Kyungsoo. Membiarkan tubuhnya dihempas angin malam berjam-jam. Belum lagi malam-malamnya sebelumnya dia berlatih sangat keras untuk pertunjukkan itu, Kai mencari gerakan yang disesuaikan dengan nada Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu tak berhenti berlatih. Seorang diri di ruangan kedap suara, memproduksi begitu banyak keringat dan rasa lelah luar biasa, tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun.

* * *

 **~Rosé** **bear~**

* * *

Kai tidur hingga sore hari karena pengaruh obat yang diminumkan Suho. Lelaki itu bangkit setelah berpura-pura tidur sejak beberapa waktu lalu, dia berhasil mendapatkan sedikit kesegaran. Suho meninggalkan makanan untuknya, pria itu memakannya sedikit sebelum pergi membersihkan diri.

Hanya pakaian kasual, ia bergegas pergi meninggalkan apartemen sebelum Suho menyadari itu.

Mobilnya berhenti di depan rumah Kyungsoo, sudah tidak ada mobil Yixing. Artinya wanita itu telah pergi. Sejenak Kai ragu untuk menekan kode akses rumah Kyungsoo. Ia putuskan untuk mengetuk pintu.

Cukup lama sampai Kai sempat berfikir Kyungsoo sedang tidur. Tapi bunyi ceklek dari engsel pintu membuat senyumnya mengembang.

Satu jam yang lalu Yixing menghubungi Suho, dia bilang Kyungsoo sudah makan dan sedikit lebih baik. Yixing juga memberitahu Kyungsoo sebenarnya Kai tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan Kyungsoo jika pria itu berkomentar. Kai menyesal untuk insiden di atas panggung dan Kyungsoo memaafkannya. Entah apa yang wanita itu katakan lagi hingga Kyungsoo memaafkan Kai dan berencana menemui Kai jika kondisinya lebih baik. Bagusnya Kai mendengar percakapan Suho dan Yixing yang dalam mode speaker. Kakaknya itu suka sekali bicara dalam mode speaker dan kali ini terasa menguntungkan.

Sayangnya Kai tidak bisa menunggu, ia putuskan untuk mengunjungi Kyungsoo.

"Ka-Kai?" Suara berat Kyungsoo setengah serak. Gadis itu membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut hangat. Menyeret kain tebal itu hingga ke depan pintu. Matanya membulat lucu menyadari siapa tamunya kali ini.

Terkejut sekaligus bingung.

Tanpa sadar Kai menggaruk tengkuk kepalanya. Ia bingung harus bicara bagaimana.

"Aku boleh masuk?"

Kyungsoo bergeser seperti kepiting ingin membiarkan Kai masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Sayangnya pikiran lelaki itu tidak sejalan.

Ia memeluk Kyungsoo erat membuat tubuh itu setengah terhuyung. "Maafkan aku Kyungsoo~"

Hening sejenak .

"Hmm aku mendengar percakapan Yixing dan Suho. Aku minta Maaf Kyungsoo~ kumohon jangan salah paham. Aku tahu suaramu memang begitu indah..." Kai terlalu kesulitan bicara.

"Kai _-ah_... Mau masuk?"

Suara Kyungsoo yang serak terdengar begitu lembut. Sesaat Kai terpesona, ia buru-buru mengangguk. Lupa akan rangkaian kata-katanya yang membingungkan.

* * *

 **~Rosé** **bear~**

* * *

Secangkir kopi dan secangkir susu putih. Terlihat bertolak belakang namun jika dipadukan rasanya menjadi begitu lembut. Tergeletak di atas meja dengan televisi menyala. Dua anak manusia duduk bersebelahan masih sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Baekhyun... Dia memarahiku karena tidak memaafkanmu. Sementara Chanyeol, dia bilang aku memperlakukan musik sangat buruk dan mementingkan emosiku."

Kai terdiam mendengar Kyungsoo mengambil alih percakapan. Mereka akan larut dalam ketenangan untuk beberapa saat.

"Lalu pak Kim bilang kau tidak ingin mempermalukan aku, makanya kau berlatih keras menemukan gerakan yang bisa disesuaikan dengan iramaku. Kemudian Yixing bilang..."

Kai mendengarkan semua perkataan Kyungsoo. Nampaknya orang-orang yang menghubungkan mereka telah mengatakan semua yang harus Kai beritahu pada Kyungsoo.

Gadis itu menunduk malu-malu. Wajahnya memerah, setengah karena demam dan Kai tidak terlalu yakin apa sepenuhnya karena demam atau...

"Yixing bilang karena kau mencintaiku."

"Uhuk!" Lelaki itu tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Ia mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Tapi langsung menarik Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya. "Ya. Aku mencintaimu, aku ingin kau memaafkanku dan menaiki panggung bersamamu, saat kesempatan itu datang aku tidak menyia-nyiakannya. Aku tidak ingin mempermalukanmu Kyungsoo."

Dilihatnya Kyungsoo mengigit bibir bawah membuat Kai memberanikan diri mengangkat dagu gadis itu, "Apa kau percaya padaku setelah apa yang terjadi selama ini?"

"..."

"Hari itu, sama seperti kemarin. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri. Aku juga tidak pandai berbohong Kyungsoo~ aku menginginkanmu, aku ingin menciummu. Kau dalam balutan baju pinguin itu sangat menggemaskan lalu kau yang dalam balutan gaun terusan itu begitu menawan. Penampilanmu menggodaku. Berkali-kali kuperingatkan diriku sendiri kau tidak akan menyukai tindakanku, tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya."

"Kau yang membuat aku menggodamu Kai. Aku tahu kau yang menitipkan gaun itu pada Baekhyun. Malam sebelum pertunjukkan Baekhyun memberitahuku."

Detik itu Kai terdiam. Kyungsoo barusan memotong ucapannya dengan perkataan yang errr terdengar sangat akrab. Apa sekarang dia melihat Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya? Tanpa sisa dendam apapun? Sepertinya begitu.

Kai menarik Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya semakin erat. "Sekarang kau sudah tahu? Kini kau juga bisa mendengar suara detak jantungku. Ya. Aku mencintaimu, amat sangat mencintaimu. Pertama aku mengagumimu, menginginkanmu namun hanya bisa melihat dari jarak jauh. Kau menghindariku dengan sangat baik. Tapi aku sadar, aku tidak bisa menjauh. Aku menginginkanmu karena aku mencintaimu"

Lelaki itu merendahkan harga dirinya, ada sesuatu yang harus dibayar untuk memperjuangkan orang yang ia cintai.

"Aku akan trus mencintaimu, akankah kau juga mencintaiku?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya pelan. Ia tidak hanya merapatkan selimut, tapi juga pelukannya.

"Ya."

"..."

"Kai?" Kyungsoo merasa Kai hanya memandanginya.

"Kai?"

"Kai kau kenapa?"

"Katakan kau percaya padaku Kyungsoo~"

Kekehan pelan meluncur dari bibir Kyungsoo.

"Ya. Aku percaya padamu Kai. Aku juga mencintaimu~"

Baru saja Kai ingin mencium Kyungsoo tapi ia urungkan, "Jadi kau tidak keberatan jika aku ingin menciummu?"

Tidak harus menunggu jawaban, Kai mendekatkan wajahnya, mencium bibir Kyungsoo dengan begitu lembut. Bibir hati yang begitu saja ia sukai. Kai tahu, Kyungsoo bukan lagi anak perempuan yang berlari ketakutan karena beruang madu mengejarnya. Dia adalah gadis dewasa yang sangat memikat.

Kekasihnya?

Sudah tentu!

* * *

 **~End~**

* * *

 _ **Epilog!**_

* * *

Sekantong bahan makanan yang rencananya akan dibuat sup panas untuk makan malam. Wanita itu masuk ke dalam rumah, ia sedikit terkejut mendapati pemandangan di hadapannya kini.

Matanya berputar malas, dia hanya pergi ke supermarket bersama kekasihnya yang juga sedang berbelanja bahan makan malam.

Dengan malas ia keluarkan ponselnya, menghubungi kekasihnya yang pasti sedang bingung karena kehilangan adik laki-lakinya.

"Mencari seseorang? Sepertinya orang yang kau cari sedang menjaga kekasih barunya."

Yixing memutus panggilannya cepat. Ia tahu Suho punya otak cerdas untuk memahami ucapannya.

"Jika kalian berpelukan begini, bagaimana caranya kalian akan sembuh?"

* * *

 **~END~**

* * *

Terima kasih banyak~

Terima kasih banyak~

Terma kasih banyak~

Jika boleh jujur sebenarnya ini hanya dibuat untuk oneshoot, tapi ternyata terlalu panjang. Lalu meningkatlah jadi dua tapi masih juga panjang akhirnya kuputuskan bagaimana caranya berhenti di part 3. Haha makanya sedikit mengebut.

Aku berterima kasih ada juga yang review untuk cerita semacam ini.

Jika masih ada yang penasaran Review aja. Aku akan coba jawab lewat PM ya. hehe

Salam hangat,

.

~ **Ros** é **Bear**

2017, 12 May

(I will bear it mind.)


End file.
